


Elfeledve

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Itt az idő, hogy beteljesítse végzetét. Itt az idő, hogy leszámoljon vele végleg, és végre felszabaduljon a varázslótársadalom.Talán a helyszín, és az idő sem a megfelelő.Talán sosem volt az, hiszen egy kamasz hogy győzhetné le minden idők leggonoszabb mágusát? De ez már nem számít.Csodálatos dolog a varázslat, és még csodálatosabb, ahogy bánnak vele. Talán igen, talán nem. Hősünk élete attól a perctől megváltozott, mikor egy gonosz lelket elküldött a túlvilágra. De azt még ő sem sejtheti, hogy innentől kezdve teljesen más fordulatot vesz a sorsa, amire azelőtt sosem számított.





	1. Fordul a világ

_Itt az idő, hogy beteljesítse végzetét. Itt az idő, hogy leszámoljon vele végleg, és végre felszabaduljon a varázslótársadalom. Talán a helyszín, és az idő sem a megfelelő. Talán sosem volt az, hiszen egy kamasz hogy győzhetné le minden idők leggonoszabb mágusát? De ez már nem számít._

  
  
Harry növekvő rémülettel nézte, ahogy a gonosz mágus minden egyes lépéssel közelebb jön felé.  
  
– Most az egyszer nem tudsz hova menekülni, kicsi Harry – gügyögte Voldemort, miközben pálcájával a feje fölé intett. A fényes burok, ami körülvette őket, ettől csak még erősebben ragyogott, mint eddig. A Rend tagjai, a Roxfort tanárai, majdnem az egész Weasley család kívül rekedt ezen – távol a két mágustól.  
  
Nem tudtak mit tenni, csak várni a végkimenetelt. A pajzs, amit Voldemort köréjük varázsolt, nem engedett át senkit. Még az igazgató, és a többi Rend tag együttes erejével sem voltak képesek áthatolni. Így csupán ott álltak pálcájukat előreszegezve, arra a pillanatra várva, mikor megszűnik a pajzs, és segíthetnek rajta.  
  
Harry azonban tudta, ez már csak akkor lesz lehetséges, ha ő elteszi láb alól a szörnyeteget, vagy… meghal.  
  
– Nem félek tőled, Tom – mondta Harry halkan. Vetett egy szomorú pillantást a pajzson kívül lévő pálcájára, ami az előbbi, majdnem halálos kimenetelű párbajban kiesett a kezéből. Mire elérhette volna, hogy újra magához vegye, Voldemort már elővarázsolta a burkot, az pedig a határon kívül maradt. – Végre itt az idő, hogy leszámoljak veled.  
  
– Határozottan – mondta elégedettem a gonosz mágus. Harry hátrált, ameddig csak tehette, de akkor sem kerülhette el, hogy Voldemort a pálcájával a pajzs falának taszítsa.  
  
Harry felordított a fájdalomtól, ahogy az elektromosság végigcikázott testén. A láthatatlan erő ott tartotta pár percig, aztán Voldemort elengedte az átkot, és ő a földre zuhant. Zilálva nézett fel a szörnyetegre.  
  
– Ha halálomig kínzol, akkor sem félek tőled – közölte halkan. – Engem már a halál sem tud érdekelni, egyedül csak az, hogy téged a pokolban tudjalak.  
  
– Örömmel hallom – mondta vigyorogva Voldemort. Megvárta, míg Harry felkel, aztán útjára bocsátott egy erős sebző átkot. Harry felüvöltött, amikor az elérte, és mély sérülést hagyott a testén. Már kívánta, várta, hogy itt legyen a vég… akkor többet nem kell megfelelnie senkinek, és talán… találkozhat a barátaival. – Milyen kár, hogy a pálcád ott maradt… habár lévén, hogy az enyém testvére, nem igazán tudtál volna vele mit kezdeni. Ó, ahogy a barátaiddal sem múlt héten.  
  
Harry kezdett dühbe jönni a mágus szavaitól. Eltökélten feltápászkodott a földről, nem törődve az oldalába nyilalló fájdalomtól, és könnyes szemmel nézett Voldemortra.  
  
– Valóban nem tudtam – sziszegte halkan. – De gondoskodok róla, hogy a többi embert már ne bánthasd…  
  
\- Úgy gondolod? Nem fogsz több fejfájást okozni nekem, kölyök! – ordította Voldemort. A pálcájával útnak indított egy olyan varázslatot, ami a régi feljegyzések szerint még a halálos átoknál is rosszabb.  
  
Harry évekig tanulmányozta a bűbájt, ami a leghatalmasabb szereteten alapult. De ahogy most visszagondolt barátai halálára, már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes lesz rá. Magát hibáztatta. Ha ő nem lett volna, ha soha meg sem születik, akkor ők sem kerültek volna veszélybe…  
  
Így hát csak összeszorította a szemét, és várta, hogy az átkot elérje. Érezte, ahogy az arcán legördül egy könnycsepp… és érzett valami mást is. Az erőt, amelyet a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismert… a szeretet erejét.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és még a lélegzete is elállt a látványtól. A könnycsepp furcsa alakot öltött, ami leginkább egy angyalra hasonlított – afféle muglik által ismert –, vakító fény alakban. Bevilágította a Weasleyék házát, és egyre jobban terebélyesedett előtte.  
  
Voldemort értetlenül nézett a jelenségre, és Harry most először rémületet látott az arcán. A pálcájával folyamatosan átkokat küldött rá, de azok nem használtak ellene semmit.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy az ujjain előtör a mágia, és a jelenség magába szívja azt. A saját ereje testesülhetett meg a sok fájdalomtól, amit a szeretet hiánya okozott. A vakító fénynyaláb immár teljesen körülvette a sötét varázslót, aki üvöltött kínjában.  
  
Voldemort rámeresztette hideg tekintetét, amiben most a fájdalom, és a mérhetetlen gyűlölet izzott. Mintha mozgott volna a szája, de nem tudott belőle semmit kivenni. Azonban érezte, amint valami szörnyű dologra készül, hogy utoljára bosszút állhasson örökös ellenfelén.  
  
Harry nem tudta tovább tartani a kezeit – ahonnét a mágia áramlott az egész tájat bevilágítva, – térdre esett. A fizikai fájdalom egyre erősebbnek tűnt, és még mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, hallotta mindenidők leggonoszabb mágusának utolsó sikolyát.  


**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor legközelebb magához tért, érezte, hogy a földön fekszik. A kimerültségtől még annyi ereje sem volt, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Nem mozdult, csak hallgatta a hűvös szellőt, ahogyan rezgeti a fákon a faleveleket, arcán pedig érezte az apró vízcseppeket, ahogyan azok aláhulltak az égből.  
  
Csepereg az eső… de a harc közben egy fa sem maradt meg, akkor minek a halk susogását hallja?  
  
Végül erőt vett magán, és kinyitotta a szemét. A fák lombjai ismerősek voltak… de az nem lehet…  
  
Fájdalmait leküzdve ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és zavartan nézett körül.  
  
– Ez meg hogy lehet? – suttogta halkan, ahogy felismerhetővé vált számára legjobb barátjának háza, a körülötte lévő kert, a távolabb lévő sok fa…  
  
A sérült oldalát fogva nagy nehezen két lábra állt, hogy jobban szemügyre tudja venni a környezetét. Döbbenten jött rá, hogy nem messze áll az Odútól, a kert végében. Minden ott volt: a sokféle zöldség, az a néhány fa, ahol mindig kviddicseztek…  
  
Már indult volna a ház felé, hogy megnézze, hol vannak Mr. Weasleyék, mikor kicsapódott az ajtó, és egy vörös hajú lány tartott felé. Mikor észrevette őt, fél úton megállt, és elővette a pálcáját.  
  
– Ki vagy te, és mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Ginny gyanakvóan, tartva a néhány méteres távolságot, nehogy a fiú megtámadhassa.  
  
– Én vagyok az, Harry. Nemrég még csata volt itt, most hova…  
  
– Én nem ismerek semmilyen Harryt – mondta a lány ingerülten, és ráfogta a pálcáját. – Honnan tudjam, hogy nem egy halálfaló vagy?  
  
Harry döbbenten nézett egykori szerelmére.  
  
– Az egyik legjobb barátom vagy! Egy iskolába járunk! – bizonygatta, de egy szörnyű érzés kezdett úrrá lenni rajta, mikor Ginnyből kitört a nevetés.  
  
– Na ne röhögtess! – mondta végül, és elkomorodott az arca. Egy kicsit oldalra fordult, a ház bejáratához. – Apa, anya, gyertek ki gyorsan! A kertünkben van egy idegen!  
  
Eltelt néhány másodperc, majd hárman is feltűntek az ajtónál. Harry rögtön felismerte őket: a Weasley házaspár, és Bill voltak azok.  
  
Mr. Weasley egy pillanat alatt átlátta a helyzetet, és ő is ráfogta a pálcáját.  
  
– Ez csak úgy hirtelen a kertben termett?  
  
– Igen, apa. Azt állítja, hogy ismer minket, sőt, azt mondja, én vagyok a legjobb barátja! – magyarázta Ginny.  
  
Mrs. Weasley eddig szótlanul állt, de most megszólalt.  
  
– Megyek, szólok Albusnak, majd ő eldönti, mit kezdjünk ezzel a véres fiúval – közölte, aztán már ott sem volt.  
  
Szó, ami szó, Harryt eléggé megviselte a párbaj, ami a búra alatti végső harc előtt zajlott le: iskolai talárja teljesen szétszakadt, a bal karja úgy tűnt, eltört, az oldala… az meg piszkosul fájt az ott elérő átok miatt. Elvégre a csata helyett csupán barátja temetésére érkezett. Mivel így is elkésett, iskolai talárban, mert nem volt már ideje átöltözni.  
  
Harry kihasználta azt a kis csendet, amíg az igazgatónak szóltak.  
  
– Mr. Weasley… – kezdte Harry, de az rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Honnan tudod a nevemet?  
  
– Onnét, hogy magukat mind ismerem! – csattant fel Harry dühösen. – Az ég szerelmére, maga sem ismer fel? Uram, Harry Potter vagyok!  
  
– Én meg amondó, hogy ez egy gyerekbőrbe bújt halálfaló! – szólt közbe Bill, és előreszegezett pálcával még közelebb jött. – Ideküldték kémkedni, tudod, a múltkori eset óta ez a legújabb trükkjük.  
  
– Bill, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! – tört ki Harry. Tett volna egy lépést, de Mr. Weasley fenyegetően meglengette a pálcáját.  
  
– Nem tenném, fiatalember!  
  
Harryt nem érdekelték a következmények, mégis előrelépett… volna, de egy dermesztő átok megakadályozta ebben: félúton megdermedt, a pálca pedig, kiesett a kezéből.  
  
– Szóltam előre – mondta gúnyosan Mr. Weasley, és elégtétellel látta, hogy Harry nem tud mozdulni. Egy ilyen gyenge átok alól azonban a fiúnak rutinmunka volt kikeveredni: non-verbálisan, pálca nélkül néhány másodperc alatt feloldotta az átkot.  
  
Kezével intett, és magához hívta a pálcáját, amit a jelenlévőkre fogott.  
  
– A fenébe is, én nem akarok semmi rosszat!  
  
– Igen? Akkor minek nevezed az előbbi mutatványodat? – érdeklődött Mr. Weasley ingerülten. – Ilyet egy roxforti talárba öltözött kamasz nemigen tudna végrehajtani…. Amondó vagyok, ártalmatlanítsuk, aztán vallassuk ki…  
  
– Elég ebből – szólt közbe egy nagyon is ismerős hang.  
  
Dumbledore alakja tűnt fel a kert elején Mrs. Weasley mellett. Egy kicsit közelebb állt meg, mint a többiek, de mintha ő is tartott volna tőle. Tetőtől- talpig végigmérte, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Mondd, honnét ismered a Weasley családot?  
  
Harry egy darabig csak tátogni tudott. Dumbledore sem ismeri…?  
  
– Igazgató úr! Én is a Roxfort diákja vagyok, Ginny egy évfolyammal alattam jár, Ron, Hermione pedig az osztálytársaim, és a legjobb barátaim!  
  
Mrs. Weasley értetlenül nézett rá.  
  
– Nekem Ronald sosem mesélt rólad. A legjobb barátja Seamus… nem pedig az a tudálékos Miss Granger…  
  
– Várjunk már… – szólt közbe döbbenten Harry. – Ezek szerint ők… élnek?  
  
Bill lesújtó pillantással közölte:  
  
– Miért ne élnének? Ron most is Seamusnál van, Miss Granger meg talán a szüleivel nyaral.  
  
Harrynek ez már túl sok volt. Halványan mintha érzékelte volna, hogy az igazgató hozzá beszél, de semmit sem fogott fel belőle. Térdre rogyott, és szomorúan nézett föl a közeledő igazgatóra.  
  
– A barátaim élnek…?  
  
Az igazgató leguggolt hozzá.  
  
– Igen élnek, nincs semmi bajuk – nyugtatta meg halkan. – Mi a teljes neved?  
  
– Harry James Potter – suttogta halkan Harry. Azt sem tudta, hogy nevessen, vagy sírjon. – Ugye, maga sem emlékszik rám?  
  
Dumbledore nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Elmondod, hogy kerültél ide? – Összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta. – Lily és James Potternek sosem született gyermeke. Már nagyon régen meghaltak. De nagyon hasonlítasz Jamesre, és a szemed…  
  
– Az olyan, mint az anyámé, tudom – motyogta Harry. – Mindig ezt mondják, ha meglátnak.  
  
– Tehát, hogy kerültél ide?  
  
Harry lenézett a kezeire, és próbálta felidézni a végső csatát.  
  
– Nem messze Ronék házától, mikor… – vett egy nagy levegőt –, eljöttünk a temetésre, hogy végső búcsút vegyünk Rontól, Voldemort eljött. Túlerőben voltak… maga is itt volt, párbajoztak a halálfalókkal. A Rend összes tagja jelen volt… aztán Voldemort valahogy elérte, hogy elkapjon engem egy erős védelem alatt, ahonnan senki sem tudott kihozni… és akkor ott álltam szemtől-szemben vele. Tudtam, hogy ez lesz a végső harc… azt hiszem, le is győztem, aztán itt tértem magamhoz a földön.  
  
– Ezt mind értem… – dünnyögte az igazgató, – Azt viszont nem, miért akart téged Voldemort. Elvégre nemrég rejtélyes körülmények között eltűnt, és azóta sem láttuk. Már csak a követői jelentenek veszélyt a társadalomra. Úgy gondolom, hogy vigyük el a főhadiszállásra – közölte Dumbledore, mikor felállt.  
  
– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan Albus? – szólalt meg Mr. Weasley, és Harryre mutatott. – Nézz már rá! Ez Lucius legújabb terve, hogy kémet küldjön hozzánk, és te beengednéd a főhadiszállásra?!  
  
Az igazgató úgy nézett rá, mint egy elsőévesre szokás, ha valami rosszat csinált.  
  
– Arthur, a gyerek megsérült, gyógyítói segítségre van szüksége, és egyáltalán nem kém.  
  
– Na, peeersze – mondta gúnyosan Mr. Weasley. – Elismerem, tényleg hasonlít Jamesre, de könyörgök, ő nem lehet az elveszett gyermekük, hisz sosem született!  
  
Harry csak csöndben térdelt a füvön, és várta a végkimenetelt. Az igazgató úgy tűnt, hisz neki, és ha ő elhiszi, amit mondd, nem fog bántódása esni. Ami az orvosi segítséget illeti, tényleg szüksége lesz rá.  
  
– Nem szándékozok erről többet vitázni – zárta le a témát Dumbledore. – Harry velem jön a főhadiszállásra, és majd elmesél mindent, amit tudni szeretnénk.  
  
– Perselus nem fog neki örülni – vigyorgott Bill.  
  
– Nem kimondottan érdekel – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Ha Harryre valóban Voldemort – itt jó páran felszisszentek – akart az életére törni, akkor még mindig életveszélyben van, a többi halálfaló miatt.  
  
Mr. Weasley széttárta a karját.  
  
– Na ne, Albus. Elhiszed, amit a kölyök állít?  
  
– Igen, el.  
  
– Lesz egy-két szavam a gyűlésen – morogta Mr. Weasley. – Perselus nem lesz oda az ötletért.  
  
– Őt is érintik az ilyen dolgok, ezért természetesen szólni fogok neki – világosította fel az igazgató. –Egyébként pedig, ő az, aki mindnyájunk közül a legjobban meg tudja ítélni, hogy a fiú veszélyt jelent-e számunkra, vagy sem.  
  
– Milyen igaz – dünnyögte Mr. Weasley. – Gyertek, Molly. Az igazgató úr majd elintézi az ügyet, ahogy neki tetszik.  
  
Így csak Harry, és Dumbledore maradtak a kertben.  
  
– Igazgató úr… maga elhiszi, amit mondtam?  
  
– Igen el, de azért egy-két dolog még némi magyarázatra szorul – világosította fel Dumbledore. Lehajolt, és óvatosan felsegítette Harryt. – Először elviszlek a főhadiszállásra, Poppy ellát, és aztán mindent elmesélsz.  
  
Harry hagyta, hogy Dumbledore az ép karjánál fogva támogassa őt, mert már úgy érezte, a saját lábain nem tudna közlekedni.  
  
– Hoppanálni fogunk, elég kellemetlen lesz, de nem tart tovább néhány másodpercnél – mondta aggódóan Dumbledore, aztán Harryre nézett. – Nem lesz gond?  
  
– Egy hoppanálást még kibírok, azt hiszem – suttogta Harry. – Nem lesz semmi baj…  
  
Azonban szavait meghazudtolva a következő lépésnél már valóban nem bírta tovább: a világ elmosódott körülötte, és ő belezuhant a gyógyító sötétségbe, ami olyan volt, mintha megitattak volna vele egy nagy adag álomitalt.  


_Csodálatos dolog a varázslat, és még csodálatosabb, ahogy bánnak vele. Talán igen, talán nem. Hősünk élete attól a perctől megváltozott, mikor egy gonosz lelket elküldött a túlvilágra. De azt még ő sem sejtheti, hogy innentől kezdve teljesen más fordulatot vesz a sorsa, amire azelőtt sosem számított._  
  


**oO{~E~}Oo**


	2. A gyűlölet nem múlik csak úgy el

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lélek fájdalma még rosszabb a fizikai fájdalomnál is.  
> Mikor rájön, hogy maga tehet mindenről, ami a múltban megtörtént, rádöbben,  
> talán sosem kellett volna szembeszállnia a gonosszal.  
> Nem szabadott volna hagynia, hogy a világ körforgása felboruljon, a megtörténtek nem váltak volna semmissé, és a halálba vezető út nyitott maradt volna.

 

_Talán egy évezredben egyszer előfordul, hogy egy nagyhatalmú mágus  
változtat a dolgokon, akaratán kívül is.  
Ha két különleges erő találkozik, a természet rendje felborul,  
és olyan dolgok változhatnak, ami mind megrendít élőt, s holtat._

  
  
  
  
Perselus Piton a mellkasán összefont karjaival az ajtófélfának dőlve nézte, az ágyban fekvő idegent. Tulajdonképpen nem értette, miért áll itt már legalább egy órája, és figyeli az eszméletlen fiút.  
  
Először gyűlöletet érzett, és indulatot, ahogy az arcára tekintett. De ott volt rajta az a fájdalmas kifejezés, amitől a régen oly utált arc, már csupán teljesen szomorúnak hatott. A gyerek sok szenvedésen mehetett keresztül, akár csak saját maga az ő korában… Perselus megrázta a fejét, és nem hagyta, hogy ilyen irányba terelődjenek gondolatai.  
  
Annyira hasonlított James Potterre, hogy az már ijesztő volt. Talán ezért is hitte el Albus, amit a kölyök mondott. Pedig lehetetlen, hogy Potternek volt egy fia, akiről senki sem tudott ez idáig.  
  
Merengéséből az igazgató érkezése zökkentette ki.  
  
– Magához tért már, Perselus?  
  
– Még nem – sóhajtott egyet. – Egy darabig biztosan nem is fog. Talán napokig.  
  
Dumbledore odament az ágyhoz, és leült a szélére.  
  
– Miért nem?  
  
– Dupla adag álomitalt kapott. Poppynak elég sok időbe telt, mire rendbe hozta – magyarázta Perselus, és továbbra sem mozdult az ajtóból. – A karja legalább két helyen eltört, agyrázkódást is kapott, és nem utolsó sorban egy elég súlyos átok is eltalálta. Azon csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán talpon tudott maradni annyi ideig. Feltéve, ha tényleg volt végső csata.  
  
Albus megigazította a fiú körül a takarót, aztán felállt. Kezét a háta mögé tette és kérdőn nézett Perselusra.  
  
– Akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy Voldemort csak úgy eltűnt a föld színéről? Mióta nyoma veszett, és többen állították, hogy csak úgy eltűnt, én valahogy kielégítőbb magyarázatra vártam.  
  
– Ezek szerint az egyik legbizalmasabb szemtanúdnak sem hiszel? – kérdezte ingerülten Perselus. – Valószínű, jómagam és még egy páran szándékosan hazudtunk, mi?  
  
– Nem állítottam ilyet.  
  
– Reméltem is – tette hozzá gúnyosan Perselus. Utálta, ha barátja meghazudtolja szavait, mikor a háború során annyiszor köszönhette neki a Rend a számára értékes információkat.  
  
Az igazgató még mielőtt távozott volna, visszanézett az eszméletlen fiúra.  
  
– Még van egy pár elintézendő ügyem. Te és Poppy azonnal értesítsetek, ha magához tér. Remélem, jó pár kérdésünkre megkapjuk majd tőle a választ.

 

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Harry mikor felébredt, már nem fájt semmije. Egy kicsit kótyagosnak érezte magát, de azonkívül remekül… egészen addig, amíg eszébe nem jutottak az elmúlt óra eseményei.  
  
Összeszorította a szemét, és vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Nem, még nem akart erre gondolni.  
  
Felült, és gyanakodva körbenézett. Dumbledore szerint a főhadiszálláson vannak… de a szoba egyáltalán nem hasonlított egyik Grimmauld téri helyiségre sem.  
  
A szobában antik bútorok kaptak helyet, mellette egy kis asztal állt megrakodva különféle üvegcsékkel. A másik oldalon, a résnyire nyitott nagy ablakon keresztül beáradt a friss eső illata. Harry nem emlékezett még olyan esetre, hogy csak egyszerűen így lehetett hagyni egy ablakot, mikor odakint halálfalók ólálkodhatnak.  
  
Végül egy kicsit szédelegve felállt, és belebújt az ágy mellett lévő cipőjébe. Ahogy végignézett magán, megdöbbent: fekete nadrágot viselt, és egy hozzáillő zöld, kötött pulcsit. Körbepillantott, de sehol sem látta a saját ruháit. Igaz fölösleges is lett volna, hisz teljesen elszakadt.  
  
Bátortalanul odament az ajtóhoz, és lenyomta a kilincset. Egy hosszú folyosóra nyílt, aminek a végén egy nagy terem lehetett. Kíváncsian elindult hát arra, időnként megtámaszkodva a falban; mert még mindig gyengének érezte magát. Vajon mennyi ideje feküdhetett ott?  
  
Halkan végigment a folyosón, a furcsa terem felé, amiről hamarosan kiderült, hogy az ebédlő szerepét tölti be. Azonban ahogy Harry odaért, megdermedt a nyitott ajtóban. Nem az ebédlő nagyságán, és szokatlan berendezésén csodálkozott el, hanem a szobában tartózkodó személy láttán.  
  
Piton fehér, hosszú ujjú ingben állt az asztal mellett, egy üst társaságában, és éppen egy üvegcsét tartott a szeme elé. Mikor azonban meglátta őt, leeresztette.  
  
– Látom, felébredtél – mondta nyugodtan. Az asztalon lévő megannyi hozzávalóból elvett egy pár gőteszemet, és bedobta az üstbe. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harryt teljesen ledöbbentette ez a viselkedés Piton részéről.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj? – faggatta tovább, mikor nem szólt egy szót sem.  
  
– Jól vagyok… – bökte ki végül Harry. Persze ez hazugság volt, mert elég fáradtnak érezte magát. Odament az asztal másik végéhez, és lerogyott az egyik székre. – Dumb… az igazgató nincs itt?  
  
Piton először megtöltött egy üvegcsét, gondosan lezárta, és csak azután szólalt meg.  
  
– Nem tartózkodik itt. Támadás ért egy családot, így el kellett sietnie. Meghagyta, hogy szóljak…  
  
– Voldemort támadta meg őket? – szakította félbe rémülten Harry.  
  
– Ne vágj a szavamba! – emelte fel a hangját Piton, és még sziszegve hozzátette: – Nem, nem ő volt az. Lucius és Pettigrew támadták meg őket.  
  
Harry először elcsodálkozott, majd elöntötte a mérhetetlen düh.  
  
– Pettigrew?! Az a Peter Pettigrew, aki elárulta a szüleimet? – kérdezte keservesen. – Annak halottnak kellene lennie!  
  
– Igen ő – mondta hidegen a tanár. – Pettigrew tudtommal Sirius Blacket árulta el.  
  
– Jaj ne – nyögte Harry. Nem, nem akarta tudni mi változott még. Nem, és nem.  
  
Rátámaszkodott az asztalra, majd végül ráhajtotta a fejét a kezeire.  
  
– Gondolom, éhes lehetsz – hallotta az asztal másik végből Pitont. Harry nem válaszolt, csak hallgatta, ahogy a férfi elmegy mellette, és néhány perc múltán visszatér.  
  
– Nem vagyok éhes, tanár úr – mondta halkan Harry, mikor felemelte a fejét, és végignézett a kínálaton. Közrejátszott a rengeteg bájital alapanyag, amik nagy része elég gusztustalan látványt nyújtott.  
  
Piton ott állt közvetlenül mellette.  
  
– Napok óta nem vettél magadhoz szilárd táplálékot, itt az ideje – mondta a szokásos tanári stílusában, amiről Harrynek rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy bár Piton nem emlékszik rá, de a beszédmódja ugyanolyan.  
  
– Napok óta nem ébredtem fel? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry. – Akkor azért érzem magam ilyen pocsékul…  
  
– Az előbb azt mondtad, jól érzed magad.  
  
– De csak azért, hogy ne gúnyolódjon rajtam – vágott vissza ingerülten.  
  
– Nem tudom, honnét veszed, hogy neki állok gúnyolódni rajtad, mikor határozottan nem vagy jól – folytatta Piton, mint aki figyelembe sem veszi a mondanivalóját. – Megyek, értesítem az igazgató urat, hogy felébredtél. Beszélni szeretne veled.  
  
Harry kelletlenül elvett egy kenyeret az előtte lévő kosárból, és a mellette lévő vajjal megkente. Piton miután meggyőződött róla, hogy hozzálát az evésnek, elhagyta az ebédlőt, és eltűnt a hosszú folyosón.  
  
Harry nem akart, már most beszélni az igazgatóval. Be kell neki számolnia mindenről. A végső csatáról, az eddigi életéről… nem akarta. Kedvtelenül kezdte meg a kenyeret, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni az üstben lévő főzetből áradó bűzt.  
  
Piton néhány perc elteltével visszatért, és odament a felügyelet nélkül hagyott bájitalhoz.  
  
– Az igazgató közölte, hogy kis idő múlva megérkezik.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, csak nagy nehezen legyűrte azt az egy szelet kenyeret a torkán. Úgy döntött, ennyi bőven elég volt.  
  
– Nem eszel többet? – nézett rá Piton.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok éhes – felelte ridegen, – tanár úr.  
  
– Nos, rendben – a bájitalmester intett a pálcájával: a megrakodott tálcák kilebegtek az ebédlőből, és eltűntek egy kisebb helyiségben, ami valószínűleg, a konyha lehetett. – Habár, aki ennyire kimerült, annak nem tesz jót, ha nem eszik eleget.  
  
– Szerintem magának is elmenne egy időre az étvágya, ha rájönne, senki sem ismeri – dünnyögte Harry, aztán próbálta elterelni a gondolatait másfelé. – Miért itt főzi a főzeteket?  
  
Sosem emlékezett rá, hogy gyűlölt tanára egy ebédlőben főzőcskézett volna. Piton az utolsó üvegcsébe is beletöltötte a bájitalt.  
  
– A labor sajnálatos módon használhatatlanná vált – morogta válaszul. – Ha gondolod, segíthetsz. Nem tudom, mikor érkezik Albus…  
  
Harry idegesen felpattant.  
  
– Ne játssza itt nekem a jó embert! Tudom, hogy maga sem emlékszik rám, hogy egyáltalán ki vagyok… – itt zavartan elhallgatott, mikor eszébe jutottak a barátai. – Legyen annyi elég, hogy az életemet megkeserítette hat év alatt, úgyhogy nem kérek magából, se a bájitalaiból!  
  
A bájitalok mestere idegesen lecsapta a merőkanalat, megkerülte az asztalt, és megállt előtte.  
  
– Na idefigyelj úriember! Először is ne beszélj velem ilyen hangnemben, az én házamban!  
  
– Ez a…  
  
– Másodszor, valóban nem emlékszek rád, de elvárom, hogy ha már itt vagy, legalább vegyem valami hasznodat! – folytatta Piton üvöltve. – Nem érdekelnek a nézeteltéréseid, és hogy mi történt a múltban! Most a jelenben élünk, ahol te egy árva gyerek vagy, akinek a felügyelete az én dolgom, úgyhogy beszélj velem több tisztelettel! Most pedig ha nem vagy hajlandó…  
  
Harry végre megtalálta a hangját.  
  
– Hajlandó lennék én, de nem vagyok rá képes! – üvöltötte vissza, és úgy döntött, most nem fogja magát hagyni. – Sosem volt hajlandó megtanítani nekem semmit, nem hiszem, hogy ez ma másképp lenne!  
  
– Rendben. Akkor akár holnaptól segíthetsz is nekem, cserébe azért, hogy itt lehetsz – mondta Piton olyan gúnyosan, amennyire azt lehetett. – Most pedig menj a szobádba, és várd meg Dumbledore professzort.  
  
– Ne parancsolgasson nekem! Nem kértem, hogy befogadjon, vagy hogy egyáltalán megtűrjön! – csattant fel Harry. Megfordult, és gyorsan kiment az ebédlőből.  
  
Visszament a szobájába, ahol korábban magához tért, és dühösen leült az ágy szélére. Piton nem jött utána – jobb is volt így.  
  
Elnyúlt az ágyon, mondván, hogy várja az igazgatót – de végül elnyomta a fáradtság.

 

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy nem túl erősen, de rázogatják.  
  
– Ébredj, Harry – mondta valaki halkan. – Albus megérkezett, és rád vár az ebédlőben. Nem marad sokáig, mert sietnie kell.  
  
Harrynek még olyan jól esett volna tovább aludni. Azon felül, hogy szívesen találkozott volna a barátaival, elég kilátástalannak látta a jövőjét. Mikor kinyitotta szemét, és meglátta Pitont, rögtön felpattant. Dühösen lerázta magáról a tanár kezét.  
  
– Ne nyúljon hozzám még egyszer! – sziszegte idegesen.  
  
Piton a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Ó, bocsánat, hogy hozzád értem magasságos Potter – visszanézett rá. – Gyere, mert Dumbledore professzor vár rád, meg akar bizonyosodni róla, hogy jól vagy.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, megkerülte Pitont, és az ebédlő felé vette az irányt. Az igazgató már ott állt, meglehetősen türelmetlenül.  
  
– Á, Harry! – köszöntötte mosolyogva, mikor meglátta őt. – Nem maradhatok sokáig, csak biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy jól vagy. A legközelebbi látogatásomkor elhozom magammal a merengőmet.  
  
Harry hirtelen megdermedt. Erről a dologról teljesen megfeledkezett.  
  
– Egy merengőt? – kérdezett rá. – Azt szeretné, ha megmutatnám az emlékeimet a végső csatáról?  
  
– Igen azt – bólintott Dumbledore. – Szeretnék megbizonyosodni a kilétedről, hogy valóban te vagy Lily és James Potter gyermeke.  
  
Közben Piton is megérkezett az ebédlőbe, és csöndben hallgatta őket.  
  
– Igazgató úr… – kezdett bele bizonytalanul Harry. – Valóban minden jel arra utal, hogy Voldemort már nem él?  
  
– Teljes mértékben biztosíthatlak róla, hogy halott. Több szemtanú is állítja – felelt az igazgató. – Egyszerűen megsemmisült pontosan ott, ahol rád találtunk Mr. Weasley kertjében. Azt hiszem, számomra értelmet nyert, miért tűnt el olyan furcsa módon. Elméletem szerint, ahogy a két nagyon erős energia összecsapott, történt valami rendkívüli, aminek következtében nem emlékszünk rád.  
  
Harry kimerülten leült az asztalhoz.  
  
– Igen, valóban nagy energiák szabadultak fel, és én azt hittem… – itt halkabbra vette a hangját, – hogy nem élem túl.  
  
– Ezért is vagy annyira fáradt – folytatta Dumbledore. – A varázserőd teljesen kimerült az összecsapástól. Piton professzor gondjaira bízlak a továbbiakban is, hiszen itt vagy a legbiztonságosabb helyen.  
  
– Meg sem kérdezi, hogy hajlandó vagyok–e itt maradni?! – tört ki Harry elkeseredetten, ami mindkét varázslót megdöbbentette.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Pot… Harry és én nem igazán lehettünk jó viszonyban – szólalt meg a hátuk mögött Piton.  
  
– Ahogy mondja – vicsorogta Harry, és próbálta visszafojtani azt a dühöt, amit már évek óta érzett a férfivel kapcsolatban.  
  
Az igazgató odalépett hozzá, és bátorítóan megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi gond, Harry. Itt biztonságban vagy Voldemort követőitől, Piton professzor elég képzett ahhoz, hogy vigyázzon rád.  
  
– Csak hogy én nem kértem…  
  
Dumbledore mint aki meg sem hallotta, amit mondott, folytatta.  
  
– Mivel még mindig ez a főhadiszállás, sokan megfordulnak itt, nem fogod egyedül érezni magad. Amint tudok, eljövök – fejezte be végül. – Most már tényleg mennem kell. Pihenj sokat, az jót tesz. Perselus, később beszélünk.  
  
Az igazgató már el is hagyta az ebédlőt, kettesben hagyva őket. Piton az asztal másik végéhez ment, mintha csak attól tartana, hogy majd neki ugrik mérgében.  
  
– Nos, Harry, én sem repesek az örömtől, hogy az én vendégszeretetemet élvezed, de amint látod, kénytelen vagy itt maradni – mondta undorodva, és szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Különben sem tudnál hova menni. Egy rokonod sincs életben, csak az anyád testvére… de ők muglik. Nem lenne bölcs dolog hozzájuk menned.  
  
Harry kedvtelenül felállt és az ajtóhoz ment, minél távolabb ettől a szörnyetegtől.  
  
– Jobb is. Oda úgy sem lennék hajlandó visszamenni. Most ha megbocsát, szeretnék egyedül lenni.  
  
– Egy óra múlva vacsorázunk, amin szeretném, ha te is itt lennél – szólt utána Piton, mire Harry megtorpant.  
  
– Vacsorázunk? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Igen, vacsorázunk. Tudod, sok ember leül az asztalhoz, és elkölti a finom ételeket – válaszolt gúnyosan Piton.  
  
– Na látja! Nem bír ki egy percet sem, hogy gúnyolódjon! – fordult vissza Harry az ajtóból. – Úgy értettem, hogy ki lesz még itt?  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálta.  
  
– Mivel ez egy főhadiszállás, a Rend tagjai vesznek részt, és ha magukkal hozzák a gyerekeiket, akkor még ők is.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy kifut a vér az arcából a kijelentésre. Nem szólt többet, hanem egyszerűen otthagyta Pitont.  
  


**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry órákig próbált lelkiekben felkészülni a találkozásra barátjával; mert ahogy Piton mondta, elhozzák a gyerekeiket. Mr. Weasley pedig el fogja hozni Ront, és ott fog ülni vele egy asztalnál.  
  
De a barátja semmire sem fog emlékezni.  
  
Végül eljött a perc, mikor Piton hívta, hogy kész a vacsora. Ő nem sehogy sem akarta kitenni a lábát a szobából, de Piton megfenyegette, hogy ha nem jön, a Rend tagjai előtt fogja beráncigálni – így nem tehetett mást, vonakodva bár, de elment az ebédlőbe.  
  
A helységben már rengetegen voltak: sok–sok ismerős arc, némelyik nagyon is. Ott volt rögtön Tonks és Mr. Weasley. Harry ahogy körbetekintett: rájött, barátja nincs a jelenlévők között.  
  
Az asztalnál már csak két hely volt szabadon – egymás mellett. Harry kelletlenül ült le Piton mellé, aki mindenképpen azt akarta, hogy a bal oldalára üljön minél távolabb Mr. Weasleytől. Harry nem is csodálkozott rajta: barátja apja még Pitont is messze túlszárnyalta sértegetéseivel.  
  
Egész étkezés alatt mindenki jóízűen nevetett, beszélgetett, de ő csak turkálta az ételt. Még az a maradék étvágya is elment, ami eddig volt. Mikor vége lett a vacsorának, megvárta, míg mindenki távozik az asztaltól, és csak akkor állt fel.  
  
Piton a konyhába lebegtetett minden szennyes tányért, hisz ő volt az úgynevezett házigazda. Mikor a megmaradt fogásokat akarta helyretenni, gondolkodóan állt meg nem messze tőle.  
  
– A főző tudományom szerintem nem olyan gyatra, így ehető volt a vacsora. Talán nem ízlett?  
  
Harry betolta maga után a széket, és keservesen nézett rá.  
  
– Nem volt semmi baja az ételnek, csak én nem voltam éhes.  
  
– Akkor mi a gond? – faggatózott tovább Piton.  
  
– Hogy mi? Még kérdi? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Harry. – Akik mind itt ültek az asztalnál a barátaim voltak! Most meg egyik sem ismer meg! Nem is sejti, milyen szar érzés, hogy senki sem emlékszik rám!  
  
Piton intett a pálcájával, mire a három fogás a levegőbe emelkedett.  
  
– Valóban nem lehet kellemes. De te még csak be sem kapcsolódtál a beszélgetésbe. Esélyt sem adtál nekik, hogy megismerjenek. Vagy tévednék? Egyszerűen ültél ott, és tűrted, hogy Mr. Weasley addig sértegessen, amíg le nem állítom.  
  
– Ó, hagyjon már! Találjon magának jobb szórakozást, mint hogy engem piszkál! – ordította Harry, pedig tudta, hogy most Piton tényleg segíteni akart.  
  
– Ha te ezt is piszkálásnak veszed... Hallottam Albustól, hogy Ron Weasley volt a legjobb barátod…  
  
– Remek! Szedje csak szét az életemet apró darabokra, és ízlelgesse! Nem érdekel, mit pusmognak az igazgatóval!  
  
– Na ide figyelj, Potter! Én és az igazgató csak jót akarunk, arról végképp nem tehetek, hogy ennyire magadba zárkózol, és nem hagyod, hogy segítsenek rajtad! – üvöltötte vissza Piton. – Beszélj rólunk több tisztelettel!  
  
Harry a következő széket immár sokkal nagyobb erővel tette a helyére.  
  
– Maga sosem akart jót nekem, úgyhogy ne papoljon, ha megkérhetem! – vágott vissza Harry. – Nem kell, hogy kedves legyen velem! Elég, ha csak magát adja.  
  
Piton még mindig tartotta a pálcát, és vele együtt a fogásokat.  
  
– Magamat adjam? Rendben! – ordította tovább Piton, és másik kezével az ajtó felé mutatott. – Tűnj a szobádba, és gondolkodj el róla, mi is az a tisztelet! Eddig türelmes voltam veled, de látom, teljesen felesleges, mert annyira meg vagy keseredve, hogy észre sem veszed a segítő szándékot!  
  
Harry érezte, hogy majd’ felrobban a dühtől.  
  
– Ne parancsolgasson nekem, maga nem az apám! – kiáltotta az asztal túlsó végében álló tanárnak.  
  
– Pedig látom, az kellene, hogy egy ilyen neveletlen kölyköt helyre tegyek! – mondta Piton kicsit sem kisebb hangerővel. – Most valóban ez a szerep hárult rám, úgyhogy kénytelen leszel úgy is viselkedni! Most pedig mozgás!  
  
– Szálljon le rólam! – feleselt tovább Harry, és dühe megmutatkozni látszott. Nem akárhogyan. Haragosan ránézett a még mindig Piton előtt lebegő megmaradt ételre, és a következő pillanatban…annak tartalma mind Pitonon landolt. A két tál csattanva ért földet a parkettán.  
  
A leves és a főzelék egyvelege nem igazán mutatott jól Piton fehér ingén. A bájitalmester először végignézett magán, aztán lassan Harryre tekintett.  
  
Harry rémülten hátrálni kezdett. Határozottan nem ezt akarta, de amikor nagyon lobbanékony, az ereje megfékezhetetlen. Egészen az ajtóig hátrált, majd megfordult, és meg sem állt a szobájáig: ott aztán legalább ötféle védőbűbájt bocsátott az ajtóra.  
  
Ráhasalt az ágyára, és igyekezett megnyugodni, de nem igazán ment. A barátai olyanok, mintha továbbra is halottak lennének, senki sem emlékszik rá… fejét a párnába fúrta, és igyekezett visszafojtani könnyeit.  


 

_A lélek fájdalma még rosszabb a fizikai fájdalomnál is.  
Mikor rájön, hogy maga tehet mindenről, ami a múltban megtörtént, rádöbben,  
talán sosem kellett volna szembeszállnia a gonosszal.  
Nem szabadott volna hagynia, hogy a világ körforgása felboruljon, a megtörténtek nem váltak volna semmissé,  
és a halálba vezető út nyitott maradt volna._

 

 

**oO{~E~}Oo**


	3. Emlékezni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lelke teljesen összetört, és még a jó szándékú segítségnek is ellenállt, amit pedig annyiszor felajánlottak neki.  
> De őt nem érdekelte, csak felejteni akart, hogy megtudja milyen is: elfeledve.

 

_Ha azt hiszed, hogy a történtek jobb fordulatot vesznek: tévedned kell.  
Egy rég nem látott barát viszontlátása minden érzést felkavar, és ezzel végleg  
be kell látnod: mindennél rosszabb az, ha elfelednek._

  
  
  
Harry akkor sem volt hajlandó kimozdulni másnap reggel, mikor Piton az ajtónál fenyegetőzött. Ami azt illeti, a bájitalmester egészen türelmes volt vele.  
  
– Harry, ha nem nyitod ki most rögtön, én magam szedlek ki onnét! – hallatszott az utolsó türelmetlen fenyegetőzés az ajtó mögül.  
  
Harry továbbra is úgy tett, mint aki nem hallja, csak hasalt az ágyon és bámulta a szemközti falat. Az éjszaka semmit sem aludt, pontosabban egy keveset, de az rémálmoktól volt tele, beleérte a sokat emlegetett végső csatát.  
  
– Egyedül akarok lenni – szólt vissza ingerülten.  
  
– Nem, Potter. Kijössz onnan, ahelyett, hogy ott bent ücsörögnél önsajnálatba merülve.  
  
Piton nem várt tovább: kéken felragyogott az ajtókeret, és a bájital mester dühösen kivágta az ajtót. Harry unottan felnézett a válla fölött.  
  
– Elég sokáig tartott feltörni a védővarázslataimat – monda olyan gúnyosan, amennyire csak lehetett.  
  
– A szedett–vedett bűbájaidat már rég hatástalanítottam volna, csak vártam, mikor vagy hajlandó kimászni innen – mondta epésen Piton, aztán összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta őt. – Aludtál rendesen?  
  
Harry nemtörődöm stílusban felkelt az ágyról, és megkerülte Pitont.  
  
– Úgyis ki akartam menni a fürdőbe…  
  
Ment volna, ha Piton meg nem ragadja a karját, és meg nem pördíti maga előtt.  
  
– Na ide figyelj, Harry! Eddig nagyon türelmes voltam veled, de most már kezd betelni a pohár – sziszegte az arcába. – Elhiszem, hogy elkeseredett vagy, és nem vágysz társaságra. De muszáj kimozdulnod, mert így előbb–utóbb be fogsz csavarodni.  
  
– Milyen kifejező szavakat használ – tette hozzá Harry. Második próbálkozásra végre ki tudta szabadítani a karját az erős szorításból. – Rendben, kimozdulok a fürdőszobába, merre is van?  
  
A bájitalmester sóhajtott egyet, és a fejével baloldalra intett.  
  
– Aztán légy oly kedves, ha végeztél, az ebédlőbe jönni, és enni valamit.  
  
Harry hátat fordított, és bement a fürdőszobába, hogy megmossa az arcát, és ne nézzen ki úgy, mint aki valóban nem aludt semmit.  


 

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Fél órával később bement az ebédlőbe, ahol az asztal egyik felén egy kisebbfajta teríték várta. Piton nem volt sehol, biztos valahol máshol ténykedett, mint egy háziasszony. Mert valóban úgy viselkedett: főzőcskézett, vendégeket fogadott. Harry elmosolyodott a gondolatra, ahogy lelki szemei előtt látta Pitont fehér kötényben tevékenykedni a konyhában.  
  
Végül odament, leült, és elvett egy pirítóst, majd öntött magának a sütőtökléből.  
  
Nem evett sokat, de az a két szelet is bőven elég volt számára. Mióta lezárult a végső összecsapás, és őt mindenki elfelejtette, valahogy elment mindentől az életkedve. Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette a mellette álló tanárt.  
  
– Visszatekintve a tegnap történekre, úgy gondolom, nagyon is rám fér a segítség a labor tatarozásában, a hivatalos iratok rendezésében a nap folyamán. – Itt szünetet tartott, és lenézett Harryre, aki próbált úgy tenni, mintha teljesen hidegen hagyná ez a büntetés. – Hallod egyáltalán, hogy hozzád beszélek?  
  
Harry bekapta reggelije maradékát, és csak aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Persze hogy hallom, csak nem akarom tudomásul venni – aztán még halkabban hozzátette: – Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni a tegnapiért… nem volt szándékos. Csak elvesztettem a fejem.  
  
– Igen, észrevettem. Sosem tudod kontrollálni a varázserődet? – érdeklődött tovább Piton, mint akinek eltökélt szándéka volt mindent megtudni.  
  
– Legtöbbször igen, de amikor… nagyon dühös vagyok, nem megy – vallotta be szégyenkezve. Piton egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek, egyszerűen csak érdekelte a dolog. Harry valahol azért örült neki, hogy most nem ordibál vele, mint ahogy mindig is tette.  
  
Piton elvette előle a tányért, és végignézett a terítéken.  
  
– Már megint nem volt étvágyad? – Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Nem lesz ez így jó. Annyira meg vagy keseredve, hogy az már aggódásra ad okot. Éjszaka sem alszol, enni sem eszel, nem lesz jó vége.  
  
– De igen, aludtam éjszaka! – csattant fel Harry. – Ne tettesse, hogy tényleg érdekli, mi van velem! Az elmúlt években folyton csak megkeserítette az életemet, nem kérek magából.  
  
A tanár letette elé a tányért, és két kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalon, hogy közelebb lehessen hozzá.  
  
– Az a múlt. Most a jelenben élünk, mint már annyiszor mondtam. Talán egyszer felfogod, hogy jót akarok neked, talán nem. De mivel itt vagy az én házamban, én vállalok érted felelősséget – mondta kioktatóan. – Ugye griffendéles vagy?  
  
Harry dühösen felnézett Pitonra.  
  
– Hogy jön ez most ide?  
  
– Pocsékul hazudsz – vonta fel a szemöldökét –, nem aludtál semmit az éjszaka.  
  
A további beszélgetést elvágta egy ajtó nyikorgása, és különféle léptek zaja. Piton meglepetten fordult meg, hogy üdvözölje az érkezőket. Harry, látta, hogy undorodva elhúzza a száját, mikor meglátta Mr. Weasleyt az ajtóban. Aztán megpillantott mást is.  
  
Ront.  
  
Ott állt immár Mr. Weasley mellett, és kíváncsian nézett szét, mint aki még nem járt erre.  
  
Harryben megfagyott a vér, ahogy tekintetük találkozott Ronnal.  
  
– Netán elkerült a bagoly, amiben közölte az igazgató, hogy ne gyertek a mai nap folyamán? – érdeklődött hidegen Piton, a hangja elég fenyegetőnek tűnt.  
  
Mr. Weasley az asztalhoz jött, és vigyorogva végigmérte Harryt.  
  
– Kihallgatta már az igazgató, hogy valóban az, akinek mondja magát? Kíváncsi lennék egy pár múltbéli tevékenységére.  
  
– Nem lesz semmiféle kihallgatás – világosította fel Piton Mr. Weasleyt –, csupán Albus elkéri az emlékeit, hogy bizonyosságot nyerjen a fiú állítása, a végső csatáról is.  
  
– Hm – mondta Mr. Weasley, és magához intette fiát. – Ő itt Harry Potter…  
  
Ron kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Szia, Harry!  
  
– Szia… – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Harry, és úgy érezte pocsék színész lenne belőle. Hiába tetteti, hogy most ismeri meg, mikor már… évek óta barátok.  
  
– Most dolgunk van, de majd holnap benézek hozzád – folytatta kedvesen Ron –, az igazgató a múltkor mondta, hogy mi… régen jó barátok voltunk, és meg szeretnélek ismerni.  
  
– Re… rendben.  
  
Mr. Weasley nem túl barátságosan, megragadta Ront a vállánál, és úgy vezette maga előtt.  
  
– Már nem is zavarunk titeket, Molly remek ebédet főz, addigra szeretnénk haza érni – mondta csevegő hangon, és az ajtóból visszanézett. – További szép napot, Perselus, Harry.  
  
– Neked is Arthur – morogta Piton, és újra felemelte a tányérokat. Mikor a két vendég távozott, akkor szólalt meg újra. – Hogy lehet valaki ilyen tapintatlan? Ide tolja a képét ezzel az állszöveggel… pedig csak a te ittléted érdekelte.  
  
Harry tulajdonképpen nem is figyelt oda arra, amit Piton mondott, csak próbálta összeszedni magát. Legutóbb, mikor Ront látta… inkább egy kicsit megrázta a fejét, hogy ne emlékezzen.  
  
– Gyere, rakjunk rendet – mondta megint olyan gúnyos hangnemben –, elég sok iratot kell rendezned.  
  
– Látja, milyen lelkes vagyok – dünnyögte Harry, és kis idő után követte Pitont a labor felé.  


 

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
  
A laboratórium eléggé romos képet mutatott. Ahogy végignézett a szürke falakon egyértelmű volt: valami nagy erejű bájital kárt tett a berendezésben. Piton leültette az egyik ép asztalhoz, és odapakolta az összes iratot, amit neki kartotékolnia kellett.  
  
Az egész délelőtt csendes pakolással telt, miközben Harry döbbenten jött rá, hogy egész jól megvan gyűlölt tanára társaságában – legalábbis, ha nem szólnak egymáshoz.  
  
Gondolatai persze nem az iratok abc sorrendbe helyezésén járt, hanem teljesen máshol. Aránylag kezdte magát jobban érezni a végső csata óta, csak nem hiányzott, hogy találkozzon Ronnal. Még nem.  
  
– Figyelsz egyáltalán?  
  
Harry zavartan fölpillantott: Piton a kezében egy nagy dobozzal csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Ha továbbra is így folytatod, az összes irat olvashatatlan lesz – közölte.  
  
– Elgondolkodtam – mentegetőzött Harry, mikor észrevette, hogy a pennájával egy jókora pacát ejtett a pergamenen. Egy gyors tisztítóbűbájt vetett rá, és a tintafolt eltűnt. De még így sem rejthette el remegő kezeit.  
  
Piton letette a dobozt az elszenesedett asztal végébe, majd odahúzott elé egy széket, és leült rá.  
  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.  
  
– Semmi baj sincs – válaszolt gépiesen Harry, és a következő kupachoz nyúlt.  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnik – állapította meg Piton. – Nem mondod el?  
  
Harry dühösen lecsapta a kezében lévő iratot.  
  
– Valószínű, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni, ahogy eddig sem! Szálljon le rólam.  
  
– Elég furcsa viselkedés ez egy griffendélestől – jegyezte meg Piton –, aki elvileg mindennel szembe száll. Ha elmondanád, jobb lenne, kiadnád magadból a fájdalmat. Előbb–utóbb ki fogsz borulni, ha így magadban tartod.  
  
– Jól vagyok, csak ne faggatózzon egyfolytában – mondta ingerülten. – Nehéz hozzászokni, hogy az, aki világéletében gyűlölt, a hogylétem felől érdeklődik.  
  
Piton kimerülten sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ezt már megbeszéltük egy párszor, hogy ne hasonlíts a régi énemhez. Az biztosan nem ismert meg téged ennyire, mint én most.  
  
– Igaz – vallotta be bűnbánóan. – Maga most rendes, nem üvöltözik velem, és emberszámba is vesz.  
  
– Épp nem üvöltözök – mosolyodott el Piton. A látvány elég bizalomgerjesztő volt. – Hacsak nem fogod megint rám önteni a vacsorai menüt. Tehát… elmondod, mi bánt?  
  
Harry szomorúan felnézett tanárára, és próbálta minél közömbösebben elmondani.  
  
– Ront én utoljára, két nappal ezelőtt láttam… – itt egészen suttogóra vette a hangját –, az utolsó csata idején… azért voltam Ronéknál, mert… akkor volt a temetés. – Nyelt egyet, és lesütötte a szemét. – Elég egyértelmű, hogy én tehetek róla, hogy meghalt… mert most ő él, mikor nem emlékszik rám.  
  
– Ne okold magad ezért. Most már másképp van. Talán most adódott egy lehetőség számodra, hogy újra kezdj mindent, még ha ezért túl nagy árat is kell fizetned.  
  
– Azt, hogy nem is létezek.  
  
– De nagyon is élsz, csak nem ismer senki – pontosított Piton.  
  
– Majdnem ugyanaz.  
  
A beszélgetés még ki tudja meddig tartott volna, de az ajtó felől türelmetlen kopogás hallatszott, egy pillanattal később már az igazgató kukkantott be kíváncsian.  
  
– Harry, most van fél órám, hogy áttöltsük az emlékeidet a merengőbe – mondta kedvesen. – Gyere. Perselus, nyugodtan szedd rendbe a labort, ez estig is eltarthat.  
  
Harry szótlanul követte az igazgatót az ebédlőbe, ahol már a merengő az asztalon pihent. Dumbledore magához intette őt, miközben elővette a pálcáját.  
  
– Szeretném, ha a végső csatára gondolnál, először azt szeretném megtekinteni. Egyszerűen csak gondolj rá, én pedig, kihúzom az emléket.  
  
Érezte, ahogy a hideg pálca vége hozzáér a halántékához: ezt követte egy enyhe húzó érzés, ahogyan az ezüstszál a merengő felé lebegett. Dumbledore a pálcájával a kőedénybe terelte, és megint visszafordult hozzá.  
  
– Nem gond, ha kérnék még egy pár fontosabb emléket is az életedből?  
  
– Egyáltalán nem – erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára.  
  
Harry némi gondolkodás után ki tudta válogatni az igazgató számára fontosnak tűnő emlékeket, amiket beletöltöttek a merengőbe. Az igazgatóval egészen estig beszélték ezek fontosságáról, amitől Harry a végén már torkig volt. Ő nem volt hajlandó Dumbledore–ral tartani, de ahogy visszaérkezett, az igazgató minden egyes részletet meg akart beszélni.  
  
Úgy este nyolc óra magasságában Dumbledore távozott, és közölte, hogy másnap újra eljön. Addig is a merengőt az emlékekkel együtt otthagyta, mondván, nem tanácsos mozgatni.  
  
Az igazgató említette, hogy ma a Rend tagjai nem jönnek vacsorázni, mert egy fontos bevetésen lesznek. Rövid elmondása szerint Piton nem tart velük, már csak azért sem, hogy rá vigyázzon.  
  
Harry kedvtelenül bement a konyhába, és miután Piton még mindig nem tért vissza a laborból, olyasmit tett, amit talán mégsem kellett volna.

 

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus már rendesen elfáradt, mire végzett a maradék, pakolásra váró dologgal. Egy–két varázslattal a végén a falakat is rendbe hozta. Gondolkodott rajta, hogy kimegy a fiúért, és akkor segíthetne neki, de inkább nem ment. Így is maga alatt van a kölyök, biztos nem hiányzik neki az, hogy a gyűlölt tanára ennek tetejében szekálni kezdje.  
  
Vetett egy utolsó pillantást a laborra, és gondosan becsukva az ajtót az ebédlőbe ment, hogy harapjon valamit. Már akkor nem stimmelt neki valami, amikor beért az említett helyiségbe.  
  
Este révén már csupán egy–két lámpás adott fényt, így a megvilágítás nem volt tökéletes. Perselus egészen az asztalig sétált, és akkor jött rá, hogy a merengőt látja.  
  
De hol van Harry?  
  
Csak egy kis idő után tűnt fel neki, hogy a konyhából erősebb világosság szűrődik ki. Odament, és mikor belépett, megkövülten állt meg félúton. A konyha elég kicsi helyiség volt, de attól függetlenül elhelyezett egy kis asztalt a konyhaszekrények előtt.  
  
Harry e mellett ült a széken, és csodálkozva nézett fel rá, miközben továbbra is egy parafa dugót pöckölgetett.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére mi történt itt? – nézett végig Perselus az asztalon. Emlékezete szerint nem hagyott ott semmit, de most…  
  
– Komolyan tanár úr, ha nem beszélne, azt hinném maga egy denevér – kuncogott Harry, és a menekülő dugó után kapott. – Vagy dementor…? Komolyan nem tudom. – Újabb kuncogás.  
  
Perselus az asztalhoz lépett, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a mézbor és a brandys üveg tartalmát.  
  
– Hány pohárral ittál, Harry? – kérdezte, mikor felemelte az egyik üveget, és jól látta: alig van az alján néhány csepp.  
  
Harry szigorú tekintettel kihúzta magát.  
  
– Egy pohárral, uram! – aztán elnevette magát. – De hogy a poharat hányszor töltöttem meg, azt nem tudom… talán hatszor? Az lehet, hogy a brandy volt… a fene sem nézte melyikből.  
  
– Ha nem robbantottam volna fel a múlt héten a labort, akkor még lenne Józanító főzetem – morogta Perselus, és elvette az asztalról az üvegeket. Gondosan elrakta az egyik felső szekrénybe. – Gyerünk, menj aludni.  
  
– Aludni? – visszhangozta Harry bárgyún. – De hisz még világos van!  
  
– Igen, mert még égnek a gyertyák – mondta türelmetlenül, és amikor el akarta venni Harrytől a poharat, az nem engedte el. – Add ide szépen, eleget ittál.  
  
Harry morcosan nézett fel a fenyegető alakra.  
  
– De még van az alján néhány korty, azt meg szeretném inni.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– De.  
  
– Nem!  
  
– Deee.  
  
– Harry! – csattant fel ingerülten Perselus, mert már a türelme fogytán volt. Nagyon. – _Invito, pohár!_  
  
A pohár a maradék mézborral együtt felé repült, ő pedig lehalászta a levegőből, és teketória nélkül beleöntötte a maradékot a mosogatóba.  
  
– Tanár úr… most hogy igyam meg? – kérdezte Harry bágyadtan. – Onnét már nem lehet kiszedni… vagy mégis… – itt láthatóan eltöprengett. – Sebaj, akkor öntök még az üvegből.  
  
Harry imbolyogva felállt, és a szekrényhez támolygott. De nem érte fel a magasan lévő polcot, így a pálcájához nyúlt.  
  
– _Invito, Harry Potter pálcája!_ – mondta gyorsan Perselus, majd eltette a felé lebegett pálcát. Odament Harryhez, és megfogta a karját. – Gyerünk, menj aludni.  
  
– Én még nem akarok menni – ellenkezett Harry, és próbált tiltakozni, de Perselus immár két kézzel tessékelte maga előtt a dülöngélő fiút. – Jaj tudom, most az jön, hogy ugyanolyan arrogáns és öntelt vagyok, mint az apám…  
  
Perselus ingerülten sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem, nem az jön. Hanem az, hogy most szépen bemegyünk a szobádba, és lefekszel aludni. Ha rosszul leszel, majd felkeltesz éjszaka.  
  
– Én rosszul? – kuncogott fel Harry, miközben Perselus a folyosón támogatta. – Ennél jobban már nem leszek! Tanár úr nem tudja? Engem mindenki elfelejtett! Jaaaa, maga sem tudja, ki vagyok! – Idétlenül felnevetett. – Elfelejtettem!  
  
– De tudom – fél kézzel megállította Harryt, a másikkal pedig kinyitotta előttük az ajtót. – Befelé, Harry.  
  
A fiú megtámaszkodott az ajtóban, és esze ágában sem volt bemenni.  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy úgy néz ki, mint egy vén denevér…? – kérdezte vigyorogva.  
  
– Igen – vicsorogta Perselus, miközben egy nagyobb lendülettel berángatta Harryt. Két kezét a vállára téve leültette, mikor az fel akart állni. – Maradj veszteg, mert különben lekötözlek.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen lehetne akár vámpír is… – merengett tovább Harry, ásított egyet, és ledőlt. – Talán még is aludnom kéne.  
  
Perselus levarázsolta a fiú lábairól a cipőket.  
  
– Már éppen javasolni akartam. – Elővarázsolt egy vastagabb takarót, aztán kinyitotta az ablakot. – Remélem, a friss levegő józanítóan hat rád.  
  
– Én teljesen józan vagyok! – mondta vigyorogva, ahogy felült. – Nézze, tanár úr… – Próbált komoly arcot vágni, de megint nevetésbe fulladt.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Te teljesen részeg vagy – mondta tárgyilagosan Perselus.  
  
– Nem vagyok az! Tudok egybefüggően beszélni!  
  
– Már nem sokáig – ellenkezett Perselus, és előrántotta a pálcáját. – _Dormit somnus!_  
  
Az altató varázslat hatott: Harry eldőlt, mint egy fa; Perselus elkapta, és leengedte a fejét a párnára. Ráterítette a vastag takarót, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Őszintén megdöbbentette ez a viselkedés Harry részéről. A fiú ma még egészen jól volt… amíg nem jött Albus. Az emlékek újraélése volt az utolsó csepp Harrynél, ahhoz, hogy ennyire maga alatt legyen…  
  
Perselus visszament a konyhába rendet rakni. A szerencsétlen dugót visszatette az üvegbe, miután az háromszor ellenkezett az erőszakos magatartás miatt. Evett egy keveset, és úgy döntött, ideje aludni menni.  
  
Kifelé menet tétován megállt az ebédlő ajtajában, és visszanézett az otthagyott merengőre.  


 

A lelke teljesen összetört, és még a jó szándékú segítségnek is ellenállt, amit pedig annyiszor felajánlottak neki.  
De őt nem érdekelte, csak felejteni akart, hogy megtudja milyen is:  
elfeledve.

 

 

**oO{~E~}Oo**


	4. Letisztázott változások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikor rádöbbensz, milyen apróság kerülte el a figyelmed, arra is rájössz,  
> hogy talán nem kellett volna elővigyázatlannak lenned.  
> Az emlékek mindig is fájóak szoktak lenni, ezért nem beszél róla senki.  
> De ha lehetőséged van rá, ne szalaszd el megragadni az igazságot, hogy rájöjj, milyen apróság is volt az, amit elmondani sosem vágyott.

_Talán ha rosszat teszel, megbüntetnek. Talán ha meghal valaki, megsiratod.  
Talán akiben eddig bíztál, arra rábízod az életed. És ha talán ez a valaki többé már nem önmaga,  
akkor jössz rá, hogy minden remény elveszett számodra, és jobban egyedül vagy, mint valaha._

  
  
  
  
Harry amikor felébredt, azt hitte, majd szétrobban a feje a fájdalomtól, ráadásul erősen émelygett… émelygés? Miért lenne ő rosszul…? Eltelt néhány perc, mire emlékezni kezdett. Miután Dumbledore távozott, bement a konyhába, és a szekrényben talált italokhoz nyúlt…  
  
Jó ég… mit fog ezért Pitontól kapni!  
  
Nem igazán emlékezett a tegnap történtekre, sőt, most hogy így jobban belegondolt, nem is akarta tudni, mi volt.   
  
Kótyagosan kiment a folyosóra, ahol meglepve tapasztalta a nagy sürgés–forgást. Először az jutott eszébe, hogy Piton elköltözik, de aztán rájött, a Rend tagok kezeiben különféle iratok vannak. Egy vékony ismeretlen elment mellette, és mosolyogva jó reggelt kívánt neki.  
  
Harry végül betámolygott a fürdőszobába, rendbe szedte magát, és mikor végzett, indult is vissza a szobája felé, még mielőtt összefut…  
  
– Jó reggelt – üdvözölte Piton ridegen.  
  
Harrynek még esélye sem lett volna kikerülni a tanárt, mert mellettük folyamatosan hordták az iratkötegeket.  
  
– Jó reggelt, tanár úr.  
  
Piton előrébb lépett, és odanyújtott neki egy fiolát.   
  
– Idd meg ezt! – mondta parancsolóan, azzal a hangnemben, ami nem tűr halasztást.   
  
Harry nem ellenkezett, legurította a főzetet, ami rögtön kifejtette a hatását: a másnaposság tünetei kezdtek elmúlni. Visszanyújtotta az üres üvegcsét, amit a tanár ingerülten vett el tőle, mint aki határozottan nincs jó kedvében.  
  
– Gyere reggelizni, itt meglehetősen útban vagyunk – javasolta végül Piton, mikor látta, hogy hat a bájital, amit adott neki. – Van egy pár megbeszélnivalónk.  
  
Azzal – még mielőtt Harry ellenkezett volna –, átkarolta, és bevezette a konyhába. Két kezét a vállára helyezve leültette a székre. Az asztalon mindenféle finomság volt, meg vagy tíz tányér, ami régebbi reggelizőkre utalt, és persze a maradékok.  
  
– Ha azt mondom, bocsánat, elég lesz? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry, mert még tartott ettől az újdonsült Pitontól. Nem tűnt olyan elvetemültnek, mint a régi énje, de akkor sem lehet tudni.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt le rá.  
  
– Eddig kifejezetten türelmes voltam veled, de a türelmem most már fogyatkozik – kezdett bele a végtelen unalmasnak tűnő magyarázkodásba. – Főként, ha ezt tovább folytatod. Elhiszem, sőt látom is, hogy ki vagy készülve lelkileg ettől az egész helyzettől. Sajnálattal látom, hogy senkitől sem kérsz segítséget, majd pedig italba fojtod a bánatod. Ez így nem lesz jó…  
  
– Hagyjuk már ezt a szentbeszédet! – csattant fel Harry türelmetlenül. – Menjen a dolgára, engem meg hagyjon reggelizni!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere kihúzta a Harry melletti széket, megfordította, és ügy ült le rá.  
  
– Na látod. Most is kezded – mutatott rá gúnyosan. – Mióta itt vagy, nem tettél fel egyetlen kérdést sem a mostani dolgok állásáról.   
Mert nem akarom tudni… De ehelyett mást mondott:  
  
– Ami érdekelt, azt megkérdeztem… gondolom magának is pakolnia kell, úgyhogy menjen csak – mondta végül, miközben a fánkos tálhoz nyúlt. Ahhoz képest, milyen pocsékul volt, most elég éhesnek érezte magát. – Elleszek én itt egyedül.  
  
Piton az asztalon dobolt az ujjaival.  
  
– A tegnapi kis akciód után elintézted, hogy még véletlenül se hagyjon senki egyedül – világosította fel őt, aztán bekapott egy kisebb fánkot. Miután lenyelte, akkor folytatta. – Az igazgató ma nem tud eljönni, így kénytelen leszek megint én felügyelni rád, nehogy valami ostobaságot tegyél…  
  
Harry igyekezte visszafojtani a fokozatosan előtörő haragját.  
  
– Nem csináltam semmi ostobaságot!  
  
– Akkor a tegnap estit minek nevezed? – érdeklődött behatóan. – A Rendnek fenntartott készletbe beletapostál, mint akinek természetes, hogy abból iszogasson. Ráadásul közte volt a kedvenc Brandym is.  
  
Harry inkább csak csöndben maradt, nem akart megint egy újabb okot adni Pitonnak egy kellemetlenebb büntetésre.  
  
– Nos, rendben. Ha megreggeliztél, sétálunk egyet – jelentette be Piton, és gyanakodva méricskélte őt, mint aki attól tart, mindjárt neki ugrik.   
  
De Harry nem tett ilyet. Sétálnak egyet… na és? Biztosan el akarja vinni, hogy megmutassa neki, milyen a világ Voldemort nélkül. Piton még várt pár percet, aztán otthagyta egyedül. Persze csak látszólag, mert ugyan segített rendet rakni a többieknek, de nem vette le róla a szemét.   
  
Harry olyan sokáig húzta a reggelit, ameddig csak lehetett, hogy addig se kelljen Piton társaságát élveznie… habár belül egy kis hang azt súgta, bízzon meg benne. Bármilyen furcsának is tűnt, egy nagyon picit örült neki, ha a tanár itt volt, és piszkálhatta. Már–már olyan érzéssel töltötte el, mintha tényleg törődne vele…  
  
– Befejezted? – kérdezte közvetlenül mellette egy hang. Piton állt ott egy nagy dobozzal a kezében. – Mert ha igen, menj, és vegyél fel valami melegebb ruhát, így március elején elég hideg van. A szobádban találsz a szekrényben egy párat, amik közül választhatsz.  
  
A szobámban… elég furcsa ezt hallani, de inkább elhessegette a régi, szörnyű Dursleys éveket, és nem gondolt erre. A mostani hely, ahol ideiglenesen lakik, viszont egész jó. Olyan, mintha tényleg az ő szobája lenne.  
  
– Köszönöm a reggelit – mondta, miközben betolta a széket. – Néhány perc, és elkészülök.  
  
– Rendben, addig elrakom ezt – tette még hozzá Piton, majd sarkon fordult, és ott hagyta őt.  
  
Harry megvárta, amíg Piton eltávolodott, aztán elindult a szobájába, hogy valami melegebb ruhába öltözzön.  
  
  
****

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennyire remeg majd a keze, ahogy lesöpri a faágakat a régi kőről. Olyan volt, mintha soha senki nem gondozta volna.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, látni akarod majd – hallotta maga mögül Piton halk hangját. – Az igazgató mesélte, hogy ahonnét úgymond te jöttél, nem tudtátok eltemetni.  
  
Harry ahogy végignézett keresztapja nevén, érezte, hogy a sírás fojtogatja. Valóban úgy volt: Siriust csupán eltűntnek nyilvánították, de ez mit sem változtatott a tényen, hogy sosem tér vissza. Halott – erre nem volt jobb kifejezés.  
  
– Igen, tényleg szerettem volna – mondta suttogva. Aztán a mellette lévő két sírkőre nézett, amiket ugyanolyan kőből faragtak, kitűnő kézügyességgel. Odanyúlt, és azokról is leszedte a száradt faágakat, miközben egy kicsit vizes lett a keze a nyirkos kőtől. Márciushoz képest esős és szeles idő járt. – Ki volt az, aki ide temette őt a szüleim mellé?   
  
Egy kicsit később érkezett a válasz.  
  
– Én.  
  
Harry guggolva megfordult, és hitetlenkedve nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Maga? Ezt nem értem… hogy? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Piton egy kicsit összébb húzta magán vastag, fekete talárját.  
  
– Miután Black meghalt, a szüleid ide temették. Nem sokkal később, Voldemort támadásakor, ők is életüket vesztették, így a háború közepén én intéztem el titokban a temetést. Az utóbbi időben félretettük nézeteltéréseinket, és összefogva küzdöttünk Voldemort erőivel szemben.  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el… – motyogta Harry, miközben próbálta kitalálni Piton arckifejezéséből, hogy igazat mond–e. – Először a szüleim haltak meg… és aztán sokkal később Sirius… ez így teljesen értelmetlen.  
  
– Nem, nem az – folytatta Piton. – Nem vagy tisztában a mostani tényekkel. Albustól tudom, hogy miattad Voldemort visszavonulni kényszerült, és a negyedévedben bukkant csak fel újra, a varázserejével együtt, téged felhasználva.  
  
Harrynek egy kicsit felfordult a gyomra, ahogy arra a napra emlékezett. Kelletlenül visszafordult a sírok felé.  
  
– Igen, így volt… Hogy érti, hogy nem vagyok tisztában a mostani tényekkel? – kérdezte végül, és most már határozottan tartott a választól.  
  
– Itt Voldemort sosem vesztette el a varázserejét – közölte a tényt Piton. – Sosem vonult vissza, az évek folyamán rengeteg veszteségünk volt. A Minisztériumban sosem őriztek jóslatot rólad, nem rendeztünk Trimágus Tusát, nem kellett, hogy Lucius felhasználja Voldemort régi naplóját, hogy azáltal újra testet öltsön, és nem akarta a Bölcsek kövét sem megszerezni.  
  
Harry hirtelen köpni–nyelni nem tudott, ahogy a szemei előtt filmszerűen peregtek az események. Egy olyan világ, ahol Voldemort mindig uralom alatt volt, elég ijesztően hangzott.  
  
– Az igazgató ezt miért nem mondta el? – kérdezte Harry felháborodottan, miközben szemrehányóan megfordult.   
  
Viszont Piton arcán döbbent kifejezés ült.  
  
– Ez számomra is furcsa… Azt hittem, elmeséli a történteket, és nem csak téged hallgat meg. – Közelebb lépett, és hirtelen témát váltott. – Nem biztonságos sokáig időznünk. Egy pár halálfaló még itt kószálhat, akiket még nem kaptak el.   
  
– Várjon még egy percet – mondta gyorsan Harry, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Régen Hermione mutatott neki egy remek varázslatot, amit csak egyszer próbált ki. Lendített vele egyet, és a hozzá tartozó varázslattal, három kis gyertya jelent meg a három síron. A lángjuk kitartóan lobogott az egyre erősebben feltámadó szélben.  
  
Nem mozdult, csak nézte az apró fénynyalábokat. Olyan volt, mintha egy kis bátorságot öntöttek volna a szívébe, hogy kibírja a rá váró egyedüllétet ezen az ismeretlen világon.  
  
Összerezzent, amikor egy kezet érzett a vállán.  
  
– Gyere, indulnunk kell.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, felállt, és leporolta a kölcsönkapott vastag talárja végét.   
  
  
****

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor átvágtak a nagy kerten, és a piciny ház feltételezett ajtajához értek, Harry már teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát a sétálástól. Talán a másnaposság elleni bájital már nem hatott eléggé. Mikor Piton a számos védővarázslatot feloldotta, a látszólag üres kertben: megjelent a ház újra, és láthatóvá vált az ajtó is. Harry elgondolkodott egy csöppet, miért nem Fidelius bűbáj alatt vannak, és miért csak így van védelmezve a ház; de végül nem kérdezett semmit.  
  
Piton előre engedte, ő pedig engedelmesen belépett. Megtorpant, mikor szembe találta magát az igazgatóval, és jó pár elég megviselt kinézetű idegennel.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Piton csodálkozva, közben maga előtt terelte Harryt. – Megtaláltátok a feltételezett helyet, ahol Lucius bujkált a maradék emberrel, mint ahogy mondtam?  
  
Dumbledore segített leülni az egyik sérült varázslónak.  
  
– Igen, meg. Most már állíthatom, egy követője sem maradt szabad lábon, vagy életben. Elmentünk ahhoz a rejtett pincéhez, és valóban ott voltak, ahogy mondtad – emlékezett vissza az igazgató. – Nem ütköztünk nagy ellenállásba, és volt egy pár halálos áldozat is.  
  
Harry, aki közben elindult az átmeneti szobája felé, félúton megtorpant az utolsó mondat hallatán. A felnőttek észre sem vették őt, mert immár mind hátat fordítottak neki, így Harry olyasmit hallhatott, amit a gyűléseken tudhatott volna meg – ha nem zárják ki.  
  
– Gondolom, nem kell sokat találgatnom, hogy kik voltak azok – mondta ironikusan Piton, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt.  
  
Dumbledore, és a másik idegen mágus, gyógyító varázslatokkal segített a sérülteken.  
  
– Lucius elég kitartóan küzdött, de hiába a főbenjáró átkok, végül sikerült legyőzni – magyarázta az igazgató –, és nem élte túl.  
  
– Nagy kár érte – Piton hangjából minden eddiginél jobban ki lehetett hallani a gúnyt és a tömény utálatot. – Kik haltak még meg?  
  
Az ismeretlen Rend tag megvetően szólalt meg.  
  
– Pettigrew, én általam. Elég szörnyű, kíméletlen halállal.  
  
– Megérdemli a rohadt patkány.  
  
Harry nem is vette észre, hogy hangosan kimondta a szavakat. Az összes varázsló egy emberként fordult meg. Dumbledore odament hozzá, és félholdszemüvege mögül szigorú tekintettel nézett le rá.  
  
– A múlt fényében elhiszem, hogy iránta semmi mást nem érzel csak gyűlöletet, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy megengedett ilyen hangnemben beszélned.  
  
Harry eltökélten nézett az igazgató szemébe.  
  
– Számomra akkor sem marad más, csak egy rohadt patkány – mondta dühösen. – Ő miatta vagyok árva!  
  
– Nem maradsz sokáig az, mert egy kedves varázslócsalád be szeretne fogadni téged.  
  
– Mi?! – kiáltott fel ijedten. – Én nem akarok odamenni hozzájuk!  
  
Dumbledore az egyik kezét a vállára helyezte, és bátorítóan megszorította.  
  
– Nem is tudod még, kihez leszel elhelyezve – mondta derűsen, mintha az egész egy délutáni csevely lenne. – Egy nagyon kedves családhoz, akiknek nem születhetett gyermekük. Különösen örülnének neked.  
  
Harry lesöpörte az igazgató kezét, és hátralépett a fenyegető közelségtől.  
  
– De én nem akarok vadidegenekhez menni! – tört ki elkeseredetten. – Itt akarok maradni a főhadiszálláson, egyedül!  
  
– Nem vagy még felnőtt korú, valakinek felelősnek kell lennie érted…  
  
– Nem érdekel! – ordította Harry, csöppet sem zavartatva magát, hogy ezt az igazgató arcától csupán fél méterre teszi.  
  
Dumbledore komor arccal közelített felé.  
  
– Meg fogjuk oldani valahogy, ne aggódj. Ha őhozzájuk nem mész, akkor nevelőintézetbe kell, hogy adjunk – folytatta fenyegetően Dumbledore.   
  
– Oda sem vagyok hajlandó menni! – tiltakozott Harry eltökélten. – A szüleim hagytak rám elég sok vagyont, elboldogulok magam is!  
  
– Nem megy az olyan könnyen, fiatalember. Te elvileg meg sem születtél, így nem vagy jogos semmilyen vagyonra – világosította fel.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elakadt, ahogy rájött, ez sem kiút. Nem, nem fog olyan helyre menni, ahol senki sem ismeri. Kétségbe esetten nézett az igazgató mögött ácsorgó Pitonra.  
  
– Habár, van még egy választás... most jut eszembe – folytatta rendületlenül Dumbledore. – Az édesanyád testvére életben van, a családjával együtt.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy kifut a vér az arcából… már nincs Roxfort, ahová menekülhetne… Igaz március révén még egy pár hónapot eltölthetne ott, de Piton nem szólt róla semmit, hogy visszamehetne-e. Lehet, évet kell ismételnie…  
  
– Oda meg végképp nem szeretnék visszamenni! – mondta elkeseredetten.   
  
Még egy év Dursleyéknél… nem bírná ki. Ráadásul a tanév alatt?  
  
– Pedig csak ez a két választásod van.  
  
– Én nem… – remegett meg Harry hangja. Tisztán látta maga előtt a képet, hogy legutóbb mit művelt vele Vernon bácsi…  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere eddig csöndben figyelte az eseményeket, de most védelmezően elé lépett.   
  
– Harry a tegnapi… – Piton hallhatóan kereste a szavakat – rosszulléte miatt nem sokat aludt, ezért most jobb lenne, ha pihenne. Kérlek, Albus, ezt a kérdést később vitassuk meg.  
  
Még mielőtt válaszolt volna az igazgató, Piton megragadta a karját, és kivezette a folyosóra. Szótlanul mentek egészen a szobájáig, ahol kitárta előtte az ajtót.  
  
– Aludj egy keveset, amíg odakint rendeződnek a dolgok. Az a bájital, amit adtam akkor hat a legjobban, ha az illető alszik egy keveset.  
  
– Rendben – motyogta Harry, és lerúgta a lábáról a cipőt, majd ledőlt az ágyra.  
  
Piton, mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy tényleg aludni fog, becsukta az ajtót. Harry gondolatai egyfolytában a leendő gondviselői körül járt, és Vernon bácsiékon. Nem, nem fog oda visszamenni.  
  
Végül elnyomta a másnapos fáradtság, és el tudott aludni.  
  
  
****

**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor felébredt, sokkal kipihentebbnek érezte magát, és a másnaposságnak nyoma sem volt. Még aludt volna, de az odakintről beszűrődő kiabálás ezt nem tették lehetővé. Csodálkozva nézett az ajtóra, amin elvileg mindig hangszigetelő bűbájok szoktak lenni, de most nem voltak…   
  
Felült, majd fáradtan az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy jobban hallja a hangokat.  
  
– Nem akarok veled tovább vitatkozni!   
  
– Nekem sem állt szándékomban, de látom, nem veszed tudomásul, mi lenne jó a fiúnak.  
  
– Minden jó lenne, csak az nem, ha innét elvinnéd vadidegen szülőkhöz!  
  
– Vihetem a nagynénjéhez is, ott egy rendes védőbűbájjal is elláthatnám a házat, ahol élni fog.  
  
Egy csattanás hallatszott, mintha valamit a földre dobtak volna.  
  
– Perselus, téged világéletében utált, gondolod, hogy itt jól érezné magát? – kérdezte Dumbledore döbbent hangon.  
  
– Eddig úgy tűnt, jól érzi itt magát, a körülményekhez képest. A háborúnak vége, ő árva maradt, és akiket ismert, azok elvileg halottak! Hogy fog jövő évtől iskolába járni? Ezt a néhány hónapot is pótolnia kellene valahogy, nem itt kellene ülnie magányosan, miközben az emlékeit analizálod, mert nincs más dolgod. Egy elég nagy megrázkódtatáson ment keresztül, te meg kíméletlenül újra át életed vele az emlékeket.  
  
– Ez így nem pontos. Ő nem tart velem a merengőbe, hogy velem együtt megnézze az eseményeket – válaszolta Dumbledore. – Egész jól tartja magát, szerintem, fel tudja dolgozni.  
  
Perselus kezdett kijönni a sodrából. Öklét összeszorítva fordult barátjához.  
  
– A fenébe is, Albus! A szerettei halottak, senkire sem számíthat! Egyszer ki fog borulni, bármennyire is azt akarod hinni, hogy túltette magát ezen!  
  
– Kezdem azt hinni, hogy te nagyon is tudod, kire bíznád őt.  
  
Inkább nem vágott vissza semmivel, csak rontana a helyzeten. Furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajta. Aggódott a fiú miatt, és egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy az igazgató elvigye innét. Harry nagyon hasonlított a régi önmagához: a sebezhetőség, a makacsság.  
  
– Zárjuk le ezt a vitát, és napoljuk el a kérdést – mondta végül. – Harry lehet, hogy most jól van, de később ez nem lesz így. Egy könnyet sem hullajtott még, szerinted normális ez?  
  
Dumbledore megigazította magán a talárját, és indulni készült.  
  
– Már mondtam: erősebb, mint gondoltuk. Pont, mint Lily. – Az igazgató sóhajtott egyet. – Holnap ismét eljövök, és akkor megbeszéljük a maradék tennivalót.  
  
– Nincs mit megbeszélni – sziszegte dühösen Perselus, és most kivételesen nem kísérte ki barátját. Túlságosan is dühös volt miatta. – Jó éjt.  
  
– Jó éjszakát – köszönt el Albus, és néhány perccel később hallotta, ahogy becsukja maga után a bejárati ajtót.  
  
Perselus még egy pár percig nem mozdult. Elgondolkodott a mai nap történésein, egészen Harry viselkedéséig, amikor az igazgató azzal fenyegette meg, hogy a mugli nagynénjéhez viszi őt.  
  
Mert fenyegetés volt, határozottan.  
  
Ezzel akarta elérni, hogy a fiú a varázslócsaládot válassza. Albusnak mindig meg voltak a trükkjei, ha el akart érni valamit, és ez vonatkozott a kémként töltött éveire is.  
  
Perselus ingerülten levette a palástját, felakasztotta a régi fogasra. A konyhában ivott egy pohár vizet, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Már–már ő is azon volt, hogy a maradék alkoholból iszik egy keveset – de aztán rájött, mekkora idióta lenne. Úgy döntött, ideje nyugovóra térni.  
  
Mikor már az ebédlőben akarta kioltani a világítást, megakadt valamin a szeme a szekrényen. Az egész napon át tartó pakolás miatt, feltette valaki oda, hogy ne legyen útban.  
  
Perselusnak őrült gondolat jutott az eszébe. Már rég megtehette volna, mint például tegnap este.  
  
Felnyúlt a kőtálért, majd letette az asztalra. Az igazgató biztosan nem mondott el valamit; vagy legalábbis olyasmit, amit ő nem tudhat a fiúról. Harry teljesen pánikba esett, mikor Albus megemlítette a nagynénjét… meg kell tudnia, milyen dolgokat élhetett át a fiú.  
  
Azzal minden teketóriázás nélkül maga elé rántotta a merengőt, és elmerült az emlékekben.  
  


_Mikor rádöbbensz, milyen apróság kerülte el a figyelmed, arra is rájössz,  
hogy talán nem kellett volna elővigyázatlannak lenned.  
Az emlékek mindig is fájóak szoktak lenni, ezért nem beszél róla senki.  
De ha lehetőséged van rá, ne szalaszd el megragadni az igazságot, hogy rájöjj, milyen apróság is volt az, amit elmondani sosem vágyott._

  
  
****

**oO{~E~}Oo**

 


	5. Otthon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melyik a bosszantóbb? Az, ha nem mondanak el neked mindent, vagy az, ha igen. A tudás nagy hatalom, nem szerencsés vele játszani, még ha jó célt is szolgál. De miért is törődne valaki ilyesmivel, ha megtudhatja azt, amiről  
> sosem meséltek neki?

 

_Melyik a bosszantóbb? Az, ha nem mondanak el neked mindent, vagy az, ha igen.  
A tudás nagy hatalom, nem szerencsés vele játszani, még ha jó célt is szolgál. De miért is törődne valaki ilyesmivel, ha megtudhatja azt, amiről  
sosem meséltek neki?_

  
  
  
  
– Majd én beszélek vele… szemtől szemben…  
  
– Mester, még túl gyenge vagy hozzá!  
  
– Ehhez van… van elég erőm…  
  
Perselus ezekre a szavakra érkezett az emlékbe, beléptekor egy nagy tükörnek esve. A hang majdnem hasonlított… A gondolatmenet megszakadt, ahogy látta, amint Mógus letekeri magáról a fejdíszt, és megpillantott egy groteszk, ismerős arcot.  
  
Az utóbbi időkben pont így festett: arca fehér volt, mint a kréta, vörös szemek… az a tipikus érzelemmentes, jéghideg tekintet. Fel sem figyelt arra, hogy ő valójában Harry emlékeiben van, amíg meg nem hallotta.  
  
– Harry Potter – suttogta Voldemort.  
  
Perselus követte a varázsló tekintetét, és akkor látta meg őt… jó ég! Alig lehetett több, mint tizenegy–tizenkét éves… Harry rémületében mozdulni sem tudott, Perselus legszívesebben rákiáltott volna, de tudta, ő csak szemlélőként van itt.  
  
– Látod, mivé lettem? – folytatta a sötét mágus. – Árnyék vagyok csupán… Csak akkor ölthetek alakot, ha valaki megosztja velem a testét… de mindig akadnak olyanok, akik befogadnak a szívükbe és az agyukba. Az elmúlt hetekben erőre kaptam az egyszarvú vérétől… magad is láttad, mikor a hűséges Mógus megitta helyettem az erdőben. Ha pedig megszerzem az életelixírt, végre saját testet teremthetek magamnak… És most… vedd ki a zsebedből a követ, és add ide szépen.  
  
Perselus oda–vissza kapkodta a tekintetét, várva a végkimenetelt. Albus mesélt róla… Voldemort meg akarta szerezni a Bölcsek kövét, hogy testet öltsön.  
  
– Ne légy bolond – vicsorogta Voldemort, mikor úgy tűnt, Harry végre meg tudott mozdulni. – Mentsd meg az életed, és állj az én oldalamra… Különben ugyanúgy végzed, mint a szüleid… Tudd meg, kegyelemért esedeztek, mielőtt végeztem velük.  
  
– Hazudsz! – ordította Harry.  
  
Mógus lassan elindult felé, és Perselus hirtelen nem is hitte, hogy valóban a saját szívverését hallja. Sosem rémült meg egy percre sem Voldemort társaságában, de hogy ez a bátor fiú itt állt szemtől–szemben a gonosszal, halálra rémítette.  
  
– Milyen megható – sziszegte. – Én értékelem a bátorságot… Igen, fiam, a szüleid bátrak voltak… Először az apádat öltem meg. Mi tagadás, hősiesen küzdött… Az anyádnak azonban nem kellett volna meghalnia… de ő meg akart védeni téged…  
  
Perselus gondolatai elkalandoztak arra a végzetes éjszakára… Albus csak nagyvonalakban számolt be Potterék haláláról. Harry pedig túlélte…  
  
– Add ide a követ, mert ha nem, bizony hiába halt meg érted.  
  
– Soha!  
  
Harry végre menekülőre fogta a dolgot, mondjuk Perselus elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan: hisz magas tűzfal állta az útját…  
  
– Kapd el! – kiáltotta Voldemort, és Mógus már ott is termett: megragadta Harry csuklóját. Perselus rémületére Harry nem menekült, hanem mintha valami láthatatlan fájdalom érné, felordított… ami megdöbbentő volt: Mógus el is engedte őt.  
  
Jól látta, miért. Mógus karján felhólyagosodott a bőr, mint egy tipikus égési sérüléskor.  
  
– Kapd el! Kapd el! – üvöltötte újra Voldemort.  
  
Mógus újra nekiugrott Harrynek, ledöntötte a lábáról, és két kezével fojtogatni kezdte a fiút. Perselus rohanni akart segíteni… de aztán félúton eszébe jutott, hogy ez… a múlt. Ő nem segíthet… Egyszer csak arra eszmélt, hogy Mógus felüvölt kínjában, mint akit élve nyúznak.  
  
– Nem tudom megfogni, mester! A kezem… A kezem!  
  
– Akkor öld meg, te idióta! – vicsorgott Voldemort. – Végezz vele!  
  
Mógus amennyire ereje bírta, feltartotta a pálcáját, hogy a halálos átkot kimondja, de Harry erre két kezével belemarkolt a tanár arcába.  
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve nézte a jelenetet: Mógus újra felüvöltött, és felhólyagosodott arccal a földre zuhant. Harry nem hagyta ennyiben. Újra belecsimpaszkodott Mógusba, az pedig megpróbálta lerázni magáról… Harry a fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal tovább küzdött a kettős szörnyeteg ellen…  
  
– Harry! Harry!  
  
Perselus megpördült, és megnyugodva látta a közeledő Albust, aki odasietett Harryhez, de már késő volt: a fiú elengedte Mógus karját, és elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
Aztán a kép változni kezdett: a barna színek, a vörös lángok átváltoztak teljesen más helyszínre. Perselus éppen el tudott ugrani a hatalmas valamitől, ami lecsapott rá. Pontosabban nem rá, hanem Harryre…  
  
Egy kígyó. És nem akármilyen! Egy Baziliskus!  
  
Perselus rá akart ordítani Harryre, hogy ne nézzen a szemébe, de akkor meglátta. A kígyónak valami kivájta a szemét. Kicsit távolabb ment az állattól, és aggódva figyelte az eseményeket: Harry egy fényes karddal próbálta leszúrni a Baziliskust.  
  
Harmadik próbálkozásra sikerült neki. Magasra emelte a kardját, mikor a kígyó lecsapott. A Baziliskus oda lett szögezve a kard által, ahogy Harry a szájpadlásába döfte azt.  
  
Látta, ahogy a fiú karján végigcsurog a kígyó vére… és Harry a fal tövébe roskadt a karjában egy foggal.  
  
– Ne! – kiáltott fel Perselus, mikor megismerte a Baziliskusra oly jellemző méregfogat. De nem tehetett semmit, hisz egy emlékben volt.  
  
Harry remegő kézzel kirántotta a sebből a fogat, láthatóan nagyon rosszul volt. Perselus elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan élhette ezt túl. De amikor meglátta a közelgő ismerős karmazsinszínű madarat, már tudta.  
  
– Fawkes – suttogta erőtlenül Harry. – Legyőztük, Fawkes…  
  
A madár a vérző sebre hajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Halál fia vagy, Harry Potter – szólalt meg egy idegen hang. Perselus megkövülten ismerte fel benne az egykori Voldemortot. Albus megmutatta egy nyomozás során… De hogy a fenébe került ide? – Meghalsz. Ezt még Dumbledore madara is tudja. Látod, mit csinál, Potter? Elsirat téged. Leülök ide, és megvárom, amíg kiszenvedsz, Harry. Nem kell sietned, van időm.  
  
Perselus megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy Fawkes könnycseppeket hullajt a sérülésre.  
  
– Így végzi hát a híres Potter. Itt maradt magára hagyatva a Titkok Kamrájában, a barátai sehol. Legyőzte őt a Sötét Nagyúr, akit dőre módon magára haragított. Nemsokára viszontlátod a sárvérű anyádat, Harry… Tizenkét évet vásárolt neked az életével…  
  
Jó ég, ez alig egy évvel később történhetett az előző eset után!  
  
– … De amitől féltél, beteljesült: Voldemort nagyúr végül leszámolt veled.  
  
Harry azonban sokkal jobban lett, és ezt Tom is észrevette végül.  
  
– Hess onnan, madár! – sziszegte. – Hess onnan, ha mondom!  
  
Ráfogta a főnixre a pálcáját, és egy dörrenéssel elkergette. Harry ekkorra már teljesen rendbejött, egyúttal elszántan nézett fel Denemre.  
  
– Főnixkönny – morogta Denem. – Hát persze… a főnix könnye gyógyító erejű. Ezt el is felejtettem. De annyi baj legyen. Sőt, így talán még jobb is. Csak te meg én, Harry Potter. Csak te meg én…  
  
Azzal Denem magasba emelte a pálcáját, de még mielőtt varázsolt volna, Fawkes odarepült, és Harry ölébe ejtette a naplót. A fiú nem időzött sokáig, gyorsan felkapta a méregfogat, és belevájta a naplóba.  
  
Perselus hátán felállt a szőr a velőtrázó sikolytól. A naplóból ömleni kezdett a vörös tinta végigfolyt Harry kezén, és egy nagy tócsában ért földet. Az ifjú Voldemort hadonászott, próbált ellenkezni és védekezni a kíntól, de aztán a következő pillanatban köddé vált.  
  
Perselus majdnem eltátotta a száját, ahogy ennek tanúja volt. Harry végül összeszedte a pálcát, a süveget, majd a Baziliskusból kihúzta a kardot. Mielőtt eltűnt volna a terem, és a kígyó, még láthatta a kardot, mely valóban Griffendél Godriké volt…  
  
Aztán hirtelen, mintha zsupszkulcsba kapaszkodott volna, ott találta magát egy rozoga házban, szemtől–szemben azzal a szemét halálfaló árulóval.  
  
– Harry– suttogta Pettigrew, és kinyújtotta a kezét, ahogy a fiúhoz közeledett. Piton nem sokat látott a rozoga szobából, mert Black és Lupin úgymond elállták a kilátást. – James nem kívánná a halálomat, Harry… James megértő lenne… Ő megkönyörülne rajtam…  
  
Black és Lupin akkora lendülettel ugrottak oda Pettigrewhoz, hogy még Perselus is ijedten hőkölt hátra. A két férfi megragadta Féregfarkat, és háttal a padlóra lökték.  
  
– Eladtad Lilyt és Jamest Voldemortnak – sziszegte Black. – Mered tagadni?  
  
Az a rohadt patkány – ahogy Harry hívta a minap –, sírva fakadt. Perselus undorodva nézte a kopaszodó, a mostaninál még szörnyebben kinéző Pettigrewt.  
  
– Sirius, Sirius, hát mit tehettem volna? A Sötét Nagyúr… el se tudjátok képzelni… rettenetes hatalma volt… Féltem, Sirius, hisz sosem voltam olyan bátor, mint te meg Remus, meg James. Én nem akartam bántani őket… Tudodki kényszerített rá…  
  
– Ne hazudj! – ordított rá Black. – Mikor Lily és James meghaltak, te már egy éve rendszeresen küldted a jelentéseidet Voldemortnak! A kéme voltál!  
  
– De hisz addigra szinte mindenütt átvette a hatalmat! Kin segített volna, ha megtagadom a parancsát?  
  
_Milyen szánalmas_ – gondolta Piton. Ez a mocskos talpnyaló itt is ugyanolyan szemét áruló volt.  
  
– Kin segítettél volna, ha szembeszállsz minden idők leggonoszabb feketemágusával? – sziszegte dühösen Black. – Azokon az ártatlanokon, akik meghaltak miattad.  
  
– Hát nem érted, Sirius? –siránkozott tovább a gusztustalan alak. – Ha nem engedelmeskedem, Voldemort megölt volna!  
  
– Akkor meg kellett volna halnod! – ordította Black. – Inkább a halál, minthogy eláruld a barátaidat! Mi az életünket adtuk volna érted!  
  
Black és Lupin egyszerre emelték a magasba a pálcájukat. Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett a két dühös emberre, arra várva, vajon olyasmire készülnek–e, amit két griffendéles aligha tenne.  
  
– Tudhattad volna – szólt Lupin –, hogy ha nem Voldemort öl meg, akkor mi fogunk. Ég veled, Peter.  
  
– Ne!– kiáltotta Harry, és egy ugrással a pálcák és Pettigrew között termett. – Nem ölhetik meg. Nem tehetik.  
  
Perselus mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Sőt, úgy tűnt a két felnőtt sem.  
  
– Harry, ez a vinnyogó, koszos féreg tehet róla, hogy árva vagy – morogta fogcsikorgatva Black. – A te halálodat is szemrebbenés nélkül végignézte volna. Hallottad, mit mondott: a rongy élete fontosabb volt neki, mint a te egész családod.  
  
– Tudom – zihálta Harry. – Felvisszük őt a kastélyba. Átadjuk a dementoroknak. Vigyék csak el Azkabanba… de ne mi öljük meg.  
  
Szó, ami szó, ha Harry helyében lett volna, biztosan végzett volna azzal az átkozott patkánnyal. Harry túlságosan is elnéző volt a mocskos árulóval szemben.  
  
– Köszönöm! – Pettigrew átölelte Harry térdét. Meg sem érdemlek ekkora kegyet! Örökké hálás leszek neked!  
  
– Eresszen el – mondta undorodva Harry, és lerúgta magáról a férfit. – Maga nem érdemel semmiféle könyörületet. Csak azért védem meg, mert apám nem akarná, hogy a legjobb barátai gyilkosokká váljanak – egy ilyen patkány miatt.  
  
Black és Lupin leeresztették a pálcájukat.  
  
– Harry – szólt Black –, neked, és csak neked van jogod megkegyelmezni neki. De fontold meg a döntést. Gondolj bele, mit tett…  
  
– Vigyék Azkabanba! – ismételte Harry. – Ha valaki, ő megérdemli, ami ott vár rá…  
  
Perselus gondolatban kijavította magát. Harry még sem volt annyira kegyes ehhez az árulóhoz.  
  
– Ahogy akarod – bólintott Lupin. – Állj félre. – Mikor Harry nem mozdult, még utána tette: – Ígérem, nem teszek kárt benne. Csak megkötözöm.  
  
Lupin pálcájából kötelek jelentek meg, és az árulót egy szempillantás alatt gúzsba kötötték.  
  
– Figyelmeztetlek, Peter – mordult rá Black, ahogy a pálcáját rászegezte –, ha megpróbálsz átalakulni, abban a minutumban végzünk veled. Egyetértesz, Harry?  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet.  
  
– Akkor ezzel megvolnánk – mondta végül Lupin. – Ron, a csontforrasztás Madam Pomfrey szakterülete, úgyhogy azt javaslom, egyelőre érd be egy ideiglenes kötéssel. A gyengélkedőn majd szakszerű ellátást kapsz.  
  
Perselusnak eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy Ron, és az az okoskodó Granger is itt vannak.  
  
– _Ferula_ – mormolta Lupin, mire szoros sínpólya tekeredett a törött végtagra, aztán felsegítette Ront.  
  
– Így jó – bólogatott. – Köszönöm.  
  
– Mi lesz Piton professzorral? – kérdezte Granger, ahogy felé nézett.  
  
Közvetlen rá. Perselus döbbenten látta, hogy minden szem rászegeződött. Aztán csodálkozva végignézett magán, és meglátta… magát, amint ott fekszik a lábánál. Ellépett a fekete talárjáról, pontosabban emlékbeli énje talárjának a széléről. Lupin lehajolt az eszméletlen Pitonhoz, és kitapintotta a pulzusát.  
  
– Nincs komoly baja – állapította meg. – Egy kicsit túllőttetek a célon, de így legalább nyugton marad…  
  
Perselusnak csak leesett a tantusz. A három gyerek volt az, aki elkábíthatta… Megint elhomályosodott minden, és a rozoga ház, a mocskos szoba mind eltűntek.  
  
Átadták helyüket egy nagyon is ismerős helynek… és egy ismerős alaknak. Perselus legszívesebben belelökte volna a mocskos árulót az üstbe… de a patkány, remegő hangon megszólalt:  
  
– _Halott apa, csontod tudatlan adatik, s új testet ölt fiad!_  
  
A mondat elhangzása után megnyílt a sír domborodó kupaca, és egy maroknyi por tört fel. Egészen a nagy kondérig szállt, és eltűnt benne feltörő szikrák közepette. Perselus csak akkor vette észre, hogy Féregfarkon kívül van más is a temetőben.  
  
Mégpedig Potter.  
  
Egy márványlaphoz volt kötözve, száját pedig betömték egy ronggyal… és elég siralmas állapotban volt: talárja szakadt, arca itt–ott sebes, és a lábán lévő sérülés is elég súlyosnak tűnt.  
  
Perselus odasietett hozzá, mintha tudna rajta segíteni… de ez egy átkozott emlék. Körbenézett. Sehol senki, aki segíthetne a fiún…  
  
– _Szolga… élő húsod… ím önként adatik… s életre kel urad._  
  
Harry szorosan becsukta a szemét, Perselus már csak a sikolyra nézett a háta mögé. Undorodva meredt Pettigrew immár csonka kezére… és lassan kezdett neki összeállni a kép, hogy mi folyik itt.  
  
Az áruló most odalépett Perselus mellé, egész közel Harryhez, kezében egy tőrrel…  
  
– Ne! – szólt rá rémülten Perselus, mikor kezdett rájönni, mit akar Pettigrew tenni a védtelen fiúval.  
  
De ő itt nem segíthet rajta… ez egy emlék.  
  
– _Ellenség… a véred… erővel vétetik… s feltámad ellened._  
  
Harry próbált szabadulni, de mindhiába. Pettigrew kíméletlenül beleszúrta a fiú karjába a tőrt, és felfogott pár csepp vért, amit aztán beleöntött a kondérba.  
  
A folyadék vakító fehérbe váltott, az áruló meg térdre rogyott a fájdalomtól. Aztán a főzetből egyre nagyobb füst tört elő… végül egy sötét alak emelkedett ki belőle.  
  
– Talárt – hallatszott az éles, és oly ismerős hang, amit Perselus világéletében utált.  
  
A sovány alak kilépett az üstből, és feléjük nézett – pontosabban Harryre, és ebben a percben Perselus valahogy nagyon is át tudta érezni a fiú rémületét. A sápadt krétafehér arc, a kígyóorr, és az égővörös szemek… rémálmaiban mindig előjönnek…  
  
A temető kavarogni kezdett… Perselus azt hitte új helyen landol, de tévednie kellett: ugyan ott volt, csak éppen más szituációban.  
  
Harryt nem látta sehol. Voldemort pedig pálcájával egy sírkőre mutatott.  
  
– Nem bújócskázni akarok veled, Harry. – A halálfalók felnevettek. – Nem tudsz elbújni előlem. Vegyem úgy, hogy nincs kedved tovább párbajozni?  
  
_Párbajozni? Vele?_ Perselus azt hitte, rosszul hallotta.  
  
– Szeretnéd, ha gyorsan befejezném? Ahogy akarod Harry… Gyere elő… gyorsan túl leszel rajta… talán nem is fog fájni… habár nem tudom, még sohasem haltam meg…  
  
Perselusban megfagyott a vér, ahogy Voldemort egyre jobban közeledett Harry átmeneti menedéke felé. A Nagyúr odaért, Harry pedig előugrott, és _Capitulatus_ t kiáltott, pont mikor Voldemort is kimondta:  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_  
  
Miközben lelkiekben felkészült a legrosszabbra, valami igen váratlan dolog történt.  
  
A két varázslat összeütközött, és a színük megváltozott mély aranyra. Egyikük sem engedte el a pálcát, mi több, mindketten felemelkedtek, és végül leereszkedtek távolabb a síroktól.  
  
A halálfalók fel–alá rohangáltak, utasításokat kérve, de Voldemort azt mondta, hogy ne tegyenek semmit… közben körülöttük egy nagy burokká alakultak az arany szálak… aztán gyöngyök jelentek meg, és szépen lassan Harry pálcája felé indultak.  
  
Perselus fel sem fogta, mit lát. A gyöngyök hirtelen megfordultak, és most már Voldemort felé mentek: amikor az első odaért, a pálca sikoltozni kezdett. Újabb sikolyok, és a pálcából előkerült valami nagyobb… egy ismerős alak: a hugrabugos Diggory. Aztán még mások is… köztük Harry szülei.  
  
Nem hallotta, hogy beszélnének, de látta, hogy mind Harryre tekint, mintha ezzel öntenének lelket belé… kis idő múltán Harry megszakította a kapcsolatot, és gyorsan rohanni kezdett egy fekvő alak felé, akiben Perselus végül felismerte Diggoryt. Holtan. A halálfalók szórták utána az átkokat, de a fiút szerencsére egyik sem találta el. Voldemort már dühöngött.  
  
– Kapjátok el! – üvöltötte.  
  
Harry eltűnt egy percre egy sírkő mögött, fedezékbe vonulva, aztán hirtelen kiugrott onnét.  
  
– _Obstructo!_  
  
Az átoktól az egyik halálfaló elesett, de a többi szaladt utána…  
  
– Félre az utamból! – rikoltotta Voldemort. – Én ölöm meg! Ő az enyém!  
  
Harry végül odaért a fiúhoz, és megfogta a karját… Perselus sápadtan nézte, ahogy Voldemort egyre közelebb jön hozzá…  
  
– _Invito!_ – ordította Harry, ahogy a nem messze lévő kupára fogta a pálcáját.  
  
Az aranyserleg a levegőbe emelkedett, Harry pedig gyorsan elkapta a fülét. Perselus érezte a zsupszkulcs tipikus hatását, ahogy rántott rajta egyet, és a temető képe eltűnt…  
  
… aztán egy sokkal békésebb helyen találta magát. Az igazgató irodája volt az, aki éppen a széken ült, az asztal másik felén pedig, Harry foglalt helyet.  
  
Jóval idősebbnek látszott, mint az előző emlékben. Talán egy év telhetett el.  
  
Albus sóhajtott egyet, és pálcájával megbökte a merengőben lévő emlékeket. Az örvényből egy ismerős tanárnő forgó alakja emelkedett ki.  
  
– _Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…_  
  
A jóslástan tanár alakja visszasüllyedt a kőtálba, és a szobára csend ereszkedett. Perselus csak most fogta fel, hogy ez volt az a jóslat, amit Albus nemrég említett…  
  
– Dumbledore professzor – szólalt meg egy idő után Harry. – Ez… ez azt jelenti… Mit jelent ez?  
  
– A jóslat arról szól – felelte Dumbledore –, hogy az egyetlen ember, akinek van esélye végső győzelmet aratni Voldemort nagyúr fölött, közel tizenhat évvel ezelőtt, július végén jött a világra olyan szülők gyermekeként, akik már háromszor sikeresen szembeszálltak Voldemorttal.  
  
Határozottan Harryre illett a jóslat… Nagyon is emlékezett rá, mikor született volna meg Harry. Ha idő előtt nem öli meg Potteréket Voldemort… Perselusnak már a feje is belesajdult, ha végiggondolta ezt az ördögi kört.  
  
Az emlékek megint kavarogva eltűntek… már kezdett nagyon idegesítő lenni, hogy egyik emlék végkimenetelét sem tudta végignézni. Lehet, hogy Albusszal már régebben átvették őket, és ez csak afféle utónézés lehetett.  
  
Hihetetlenkedve nézett körül a mugli nappaliban, ahová érkezett. Miféle hely ez? Az előbbiekben Voldemortról volt szó, most meg egy szobában van….?  
  
Pár perc múlva feltűnt egy ronda vörös fejű, alacsony termetű férfi, egy vastag újsággal a kezében. Leült a legközelebbi fotelba, és szétterítette a lapokat a kis asztalon. Harry nem volt sehol… de az nem lehet, hisz az ő emlékeiben van.  
  
Nem kellett sokáig várnia, a fiú megjelent az ajtóban. Perselus kétszer is megnézte, jól látja–e, amit lát. Harryn a méreténél jóval nagyobb pulóver és nadrág volt, az utóbbi elég piszkosnak tűnt, mint aki most tért vissza a kertből. Ez már határozottan az a Harry volt, aki most az ő házában aludt. Habár… az arca sokkal megviseltebbnek tűnt, mint aki már egy jó ideje nem aludt.  
  
– Vernon bácsi – kezdte halkan –, készen vagyok az ásással. Most már felöltözhetek? Egy óra múlva jön értem a tanárom, hogy elvigyen a temetésre.  
  
A férfi csak valami röfögő hangot adott ki, és aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Én nem tudom kölyök, hogy gondolod ezt. A nyári szünetben sem látunk szívesen, nemhogy még évközben.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Sajnálom. Az iskolám romokban van, oda egy darabig nem mehetek vissza – mondta rekedten.  
  
Perselusnak nem kellett különösebb észrevétel, hogy rájöjjön: a barátai nemrég halhattak meg.  
  
– Elmehetsz a temetésre, ha a hátsó virágágyást is rendbe rakod.  
  
– De Vernon bácsi! Legalább egy nap lenne, mire azt rendbe tenném! – tört ki Harry hirtelen, ami még Perselust is meglepte. – Egy óra múlva kezdődik a temetés, és nekem ott kell lennem iskolai talárban, amit még ki sem mostam!  
  
Vernon bácsi hájas kinézete ellenére úgy ugrott fel, mintha bejelentették volna, hogy valahol pénzosztást tartanak. Ott termett Harry mellett, és szinte átdöfte a tekintetével a fiút. Perselus csupán fél méterre állt Harrytől, de még ő is hátralépett az iszonyat haragtól, ami ebből a mugliból áradt. Ezek biztosan nem voltak varázslók…  
  
– Ne merészelj visszaszólni még egyszer!  
  
– Miért nem? – kérdezte szemtelenül Harry. – Hála az égnek nem sokára nagykorú leszek, úgyhogy még nyárra visszajövök hozzátok, és aztán többet nem láttok!  
  
Vernon feje kezdett paprikavörössé válni.  
  
– Ez a hála, kölyök? Rengeteg éven át etettünk, megkaptad Dudley ruháit, és ezt így köszönöd meg?!  
  
Harry épp menni készült, mikor a mugli a karjánál fogva visszahúzta.  
  
– Sőt, ha meggondolom, talán vissza sem jövök hozzátok, majd elleszek valahol máshol!  
  
– Lassan a testel, kölyök! – ordított rá Vernon bácsi. – Nem mész sehova, amíg nem végeztél a kert hátsó részével!  
  
– Nem fogom megcsinálni! Kevesebb, mint egy óra múlva értem jön a bájital tanárom, és addigra készen kell lennem! – üvöltötte vissza Harry.  
  
Perselus magában hálát adott azért, hogy ő jön érte, és elviszi innét. Már kezdte érteni, Harry miért rémült meg a lehetőségtől, hogy Albus ide akarja küldeni ezekhez a muglikhoz.  
  
– Pedig megfogod, mert ha nem…  
  
– Mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry, de azt Perselus maga is megtudta, egy–két másodperc leforgása alatt. Vernon bácsi megemelte a kezét, és akkora pofont lekevert Harrynek, hogy ő a lendülettől nekirepült a közvetlen a háta mögött lévő szekrénynek.  
  
Perselus kitágult szemmel nézte a jelenetet, ahogy Harry szája sarka felrepedt, és a halántékán egy vércsík jelent meg. Harry szikrázó szemmel felkelt, és a kezét a szájához emelte.  
  
– Mekkora szerencséd van, hogy épp nincs nálam a pálcám – sziszegte alig hallhatóan. – Nem vagyok már az a kis gyerek, akit csak úgy üthetsz, ahogy neked tetszik, Vernon bácsi. Most pedig felmegyek a szobámba, és összepakolok, mert a temetés után az ideiglenes iskolába kell mennem.  
  
– Nem mész sehova! – szólt utána a mugli.  
  
Harry még utoljára visszafordult, és a szekrényen lévő üvegtárgyak mind szétrobbantak.  
  
– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy pálca nélkül nem tudlak megátkozni!  
  
Ezután a férfi nem ment utána, Harry pedig felment a szobájába, ahová Perselus követte őt.  
  
_Szobája? Nevetséges._  
  
Ahogy belépett, rájött, hogy még a fürdőszobája sincs ilyen kicsi, mint ez a helyiség. Harry odament a rozoga szekrényéhez, és kinyitotta annak ajtaját. Perselus közben leült a kis ágy szélére, ahol rálátott a fiúra, és a tükörre.  
  
Harry előhúzott egy zsebkendőt a zsebéből, és próbálta felitatni a vért a homlokáról – de ez közel sem sikerült neki, mert remegett az idegességtől.  
  
– Szedd össze magad, Harry – motyogta maga elé. – Mindjárt itt lesz az a zsíros hajú szemét, és nem szabad, hogy így lásson.  
  
– Éééén? – mondta ki hangosan Perselus.  
  
Harry a szekrény polcáról levette a pálcáját, és ügyetlenül beforrasztotta a homlokán a sebet, a szája szélével együtt. Eltüntette a véres zsebkendőket, majd rámondott egy tisztító bűbájt az iskolai talárjára, és gyorsan átöltözött. Nem sokkal később megszólalt a csengő.  
  
– Haaarry, megjöttek érted! – hallatszott lentről az ordítás.  
  
Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a tükörképére, és végigsimította a kezét, az újonnan szerezet seb helyén. Egy halvány vörös csík jelezte, hogy egy gyógyító jobban be tudta volna forrasztani.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, megragadta a ládáját, majd pár perc múlva le is értek. Az ajtóban megpillantotta önmagát, fekete talárban, és hozzáillő palástban. Harry elvonszolta a ládáját az ajtóhoz, közvetlen a tanár lába elé.  
  
– Potter – üdvözölte hidegen Harryt.  
  
– Tanár úr.  
  
– Nos, innentől a maga felelőssége, nekem már úgyis elegem van belőle – mondta undorodva Vernon bácsi, és mihelyst Harry kilépett az ajtón a ládájával, bevágta az ajtót.  
  
Perselus úgy elköszönésképpen szórt volna még egy pár átkot arra a szemét emberre, aki bántotta Harryt, és már csak lendületből is beverte volna a képét – pedig nem volt egy verekedős típus.  
  
Harry felnézett tanárára.  
  
– Megkérhetném, hogy segítsen, uram? – kérdezte, bár látszott rajta, hogy ez igazán nehezére esett.  
  
Piton felvont szemöldökkel végigmérte, majd gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Cipeld csak magad a zsupszkulcsig, Potter. Úgy tudom, el vagy telve a képességeiddel.  
  
Perselusnak nem kellett nagyító ahhoz, hogy lássa, milyen vacakul van Harry. Undok önmaga ment elöl, miközben Harry imbolyogva vonszolta maga után a ládát. Rendben, hogy begyógyította a sebet, de az agyrázkódást ki kellene pihennie.  
  
– Mi az Potter, nem ittál ma elég töklevet, és nem bírod az utat? – szólt hátra gúnyosan a hasonmása.  
  
– Sajnos megitták előlem, így nem! – szólt vissza Harry. Egy kicsit lemaradt, elővette a pálcáját, és mikor Piton nem figyelt oda, elvégzett egy pár varázslatot magán.  
  
Perselus odament érdektelen önmaga mellé, és szinte úgy sziszegte a fülébe.  
  
– A fiú nincs jól, te meg tudomást sem veszel róla? – Aztán már csak magának mondta, ahogy hátrapillantott. – Áh, már nem, hisz Harry káprázat varázslatot alkalmazott magán.  
  
Amikor beértek egy sötét utcába, Piton megállt, és az előtte heverő szakadt cipőre mutatott.  
  
– Megérkeztünk, Potter. Gyerünk, fogd meg az egyik kezeddel, a másikkal pedig, tartsd meg a ládádat.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és együtt megfogták a zsupszkulcsot, ami egy olyan helyre repítette őket, ahol Harryre még több megpróbáltatás várt.  
  
Perselus sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer tanúja lesz egy ekkora temetésnek, és pont Mr. Weasley kertjében. Mikor megérkeztek a hátsó udvarra, hasonmása megállt, és megvetően nézett végig Harryn.  
  
– Látom, annyira sem képes, hogy rendesen rendbe szedje magát – húzta el a száját. – Most az egyszer igazán megfésülködhetett volna.  
  
Harry egy kicsit még arrébb vonszolta a ládát, aztán felállt.  
  
– Jaj, legyünk már túl a „te pont olyan vagy, mint apád” részen, aztán menjünk, mert hamarosan kezdődik.  
  
– Én nem tartok veletek erre az ünnepélyre, van egyéb fontos dolgom is, nem csak a hős Potter kísérete – tette hozzá gúnyosan.  
  
– Egyszer sem bír úgy hívni, vagy úgy tekinteni rám, mint egy rendes emberre? – tört ki Harry. – Legalább ezen a napon lehetne egy kicsi normálisabb, Pipogyusz!  
  
Piton fenyegetően közelebb lépett.  
  
– Ezért a szemtelenségért levonhatnék legalább ötven pontot – sziszegte. – De aztán Albus kérdőre vonna, hogy miért nem maradt egy sem.  
  
– Mert maga az elmúlt hónapokban levonta mindet!  
  
– Ami nagyon is helyénvaló volt, hisz a bájitaltudása egy nulla, Potter – azzal megfordult, és a pálcájával intett Harry ládájának, mire az felemelkedett. – Ezt szívességből elviszem a főhadiszállásra, ha már Albus megkért rá.  
  
– Milyen kedves magától.  
  
Azzal az undok hasonmása a ládával együtt eltűnt, mihelyst a zsupszkulcs működésbe lépett. Perselus követte Harryt egészen a padokkal berendezett területig. Ott egy kicsit lemaradt, és a leghátsó sor mögé állt, ahonnét mindent szemmel tarthatott. Látta, hogy Harry néhány paddal előrébb leül, majd Ginevra Weasleyt magához öleli. Figyelte, ahogy a vörös hajú ikerpár átöleli őt. Látta, hogy a Weasley szülők úgy viselkednek vele, mintha a saját fiuk lenne.  
  
És nem látott egyetlen egy könnycseppet sem Harry arcán.  
  
Albus is megérkezett – ő tartotta a szertartást. Az egész délután nyomasztó volt: Perselus sok temetésen részt vett, hisz rengetegen meghaltak a háborúban, de Ronald Weasley búcsúztatása annyira más volt.  
  
Hirtelen az ég vörössé változott, aztán mire föleszmélt, egy tucatnyi halálfaló rohant be a temetésre, közrefogva mindenkit. Perselus ijedten nézett körbe, hogy vajon hol lehet Harry… mikor szemével megtalálta, odasietett hozzá.  
  
– Óh, régen találkoztunk már, kicsi Potter – gügyögte Lucius. Mindketten egymásra fogták a pálcáikat, de egyik sem tett semmit. – Meg sem kérdezed, mi volt az utolsó mondata a drága barátodnak?  
  
– Maga azt nem tudhatja, mert már nem volt ott, mikor leomlottak Roxfort falai!  
  
– Valóban? – dorombolta Malfoy halkan, amitől még Perselusnak is felállt a hátán a szőr. – Óh, akkor megemlítem azt az apró tényt, hogy előtte én öltem meg.  
  
Harry teljesen elsápadt, és a szeme lassan kezdett Voldemortéhoz hasonlítani – annyira tele volt gyűlölettel.  
  
– Garantálom, hogy nem úszod meg ezt a támadást – sziszegte a fogai közt.  
  
A következő pillanatban viszont robbant valami, ami elterelte Harry figyelmét, Lucius pedig elkezdte szórni az átkait. Harry fürge volt: elugrott minden átok elől, és még hatásosabbakkal viszonozta azokat.  
  
Mikor elő akart bújni átmeneti fedezékékéből, egy újabb átok eltalálta őt. Nyögve esett a földre, Perselus jól látta, hogy rettenetes fájdalmai vannak. Lucius elégedetten sétál oda hozzá, és kirúgta a kezéből a pálcát.  
  
– Csak nem fáj?  
  
Harry próbált felkelni, de sehogy sem ment. Perselus pedig egyre csak bizonygatta magában, hogy nem fog történni nagyobb baj…  
  
– Nem adom meg magának az örömet – nyögte Harry, és a kezét az oldalához szorította.  
  
– Óh igen? – kérdezte Lucius, miközben megállt közvetlen mellette. – Pedig szeretném, ha ordítanál, Harry. Csak az én kedvemért. Tudtad, hogy a drága barátod könyörgött az életéért, mielőtt megöltem volna?  
  
– Nem hiszek magának!  
  
Lucius felemelte a lábát, és a csizmájával kegyetlenül rálépett Harry karjára, aki próbálta kihúzni, de nem sikerült neki. Aztán a férfi durván félrehúzta egy kicsit, és egész súlyával ránehezedett.  
  
Perselus félrenézett, és összeszorította szemét – de akkor is hallotta, ahogy a csont eltörik, miközben Harry felüvölt a fájdalomtól. Sok ilyet végignézett már, de Harryt fájt így látnia. Amikor újra visszanézett, Harry szaggatottan vette a levegőt, miközben Lucius fölé hajolt.  
  
– De régen hallottam már a hangodat. Ha tudnád, milyen kellemes érzés?  
  
– Remélem, te rohadék, hamarosan végez veled valaki – morogta Perselus, ahogy összeszorult szívvel nézte a szenvedő fiút.  
  
– Maga szadista… az az öröme, hogy másokat lát szenvedni… – Harry miközben beszélt, ép kezével a távolabb lévő pálcájának intett, ami lassan elindult felé. Lucius mindezt nem vette észre. – Maga egy gyilkos, semmi több.  
  
Malfoy már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Harry ekkor már cselekedett:  
  
– _Stupor!_  
  
A halálfaló úgy dőlt el, mint egy zsák. Harry nagy nehezen felkelt, miközben a pálcáját Luciusra fogta.  
  
– Örüljön, hogy ennyivel megúszta, maga rohadék. Ha ennek vég, az lesz az első dolgom, hogy börtönbe juttatom Ron haláláért!  
  
Azzal a már tőle látott varázslattal felszínesen meggyógyította magát, így aránylag használni tudta a kezét, és segíthetett a többieknek. Innentől szörnyű csata vette kezdetét. Mivel a halálfalók túlerőben voltak, így Albus sem tudott mindenhol ott lenni, ahol szükségük lett volna rá.  
  
Amennyire tudta, követte Harryt, aki fiatal kora ellenére elszántan harcolt, amíg… hasra nem esett valami ismeretlen fájdalomtól. Perselus először nem is tudta, mi történhetett, de aztán…  
  
– Üdvözöllek, Harry Potter. Már vártam ezt a pillanatot, nem is tudod, mennyire – mondta nyugodtan egy sötét alak. Levette a csuklyáját, és megvillantak vörös szemei. – Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz az a hely, ahol elkaplak.  
  
Harry a kezét szorosan a homlokára szorította, és úgy nézett fel a gonosz mágusra.  
  
– Nem fogsz tudni megfélemlíteni, Tom.  
  
– Ó, biztos vagy benne?  
  
Váratlan fényesség támadt, és a földtől felfelé haladva egy derengő fal kezdett el fejlődni. Harry minden erejét összeszedve feltápászkodott, és megpróbálta átlépni. Perselus egy másodpercig azt hitte, sikerülni fog neki, de nem így történt. Egy durranás kíséretében, amit egy csaknem halálos átok okozott, Harry hátrarepült, és egy nyögés kíséretében elterült a földön. A pálca kiesett a kezéből, és alig egy méterre repült tőle.  
  
– Most bebiztosítottam magamnak, hogy ne zavarjon meg minket senki.  
  
Harry nagy nehezen felkelt, és egy nyújtózkodással elérte a pálcáját.  
  
– Nem akarlak bántani, csak egy kicsit megkínozni, semmi több… _Crucio!_  
  
Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak ne hallana semmit… de nem tudta kizárni Harry iszonyatos ordítását. Egy végtelennek tartó idő után Voldemort megszakította az átkot, Harry pedig rögtön ellentámadásba indult. Hiába a sokféle hatásos átok, még a legképzettebb halálfalóknak sem volt esélye Voldemorttal szemben, akkor Harrynek hogy lenne?  
  
A kíméletlen párbaj utolsó átkánál Harry kezéből kirepült a pálca, ő pedig nyögve hanyatt esett.  
  
– Most az egyszer, nem tudsz hova menekülni kicsi Harry.  
  
Perselus ekkor úgy érezte, mintha kihúznák az emlékből: az eseményeknek vége szakadt, ő pedig zuhant vissza a valóságba. Tudta, hogy itt már a végső csata zajlott: néhány nappal ezelőtt, erről mesélt az igazgató.  
  
Egy kicsit megingott, de végül megvetette a lábát, hogy el ne essen érkezéskor. Két kezével megtámaszkodott az asztal szélén, miközben figyelte a merengőben kavargó gondolatokat.  
  
  


**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Miután Harry megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az igazgató távozott, Piton meg elhagyta az ebédlőt, halkan kimerészkedett a szobából, hogy egy kicsit felfrissítse magát a fürdőszobában.  
  
Megmosta az arcát, majd fáradtan megtörölte. Egy sóhajjal visszatette a törülközőt a fogasra, és kiment a folyosóra. Az ebédlőből még furcsamód fényesség áradt, holott nemrég kezdett el zuhogni, és az esős idő miatt, olyan sötét volt, mintha este lett volna.  
  
Végül a kíváncsisága kerekedett felül, és halkan végigment a folyosón, hogy benézzen az ebédlőbe. Tulajdonképpen nem is bánta volna, ha Piton járna ott, akkor talán nem lenne olyan egyedül.  
  
Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, az eddigi gondolatai teljesen más irányt vettek, mikor meglátta Pitont, amint a kőtál fölé hajol – amiben az igazgatónak hagyta, még egy napra az emlékeit. Belépett, és a szoba közepén megállt ökölbeszorított kézzel.  
  
– Mégis mi a fenét művel? – kérdezte dühösen, pedig már mindketten tudták jól a választ.  
  
Piton lassan megfordult a tengelye körül. Szemlátomást meglepetésként érte az ittléte.  
  
– Pihenned kellene.  
  
– Kérdeztem valamit! – ordította Harry.  
  
– Nem áll szándékomban tagadni, hogy megnéztem az emlékeidet, amit a merengőbe töltöttetek – mondta nyugodtan Piton, mintha ez lenne az élet legtermészetesebb dolga: belenézni mások emlékeibe.  
  
Harry fenyegetően közelebb lépett a tanárhoz, és legszívesebben neki ugrott volna.  
  
– Nem gondolja, hogy ez pofátlanság volt velem szemben?! – egy pillanatra beugrott neki, hogy régebben ő sem tisztelte Piton magánügyeit, egy kísértetiesen hasonló helyzetben. – Eszébe sem jutott, hogy én nem akarom, hogy lássa azokat az emlékeket?  
  
Piton összefonta maga előtt a karjait, miközben nekidőlt az asztal szélének.  
  
– Ami megtörtént, megtörtént.  
  
– Én nem kértem magából! Nem kértem, hogy foglalkozzon velem, és nem kértem azt sem, hogy nyomozgasson utánam! – üvöltötte Harry, miközben majdnem összeszorult a szíve az előtörő bánattól.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Maradjon csöndben, akkor is végigmondom! – ordított rá. – Bárkit, aki velem foglalkozik, elég csúnya halál éri, tehát, a saját érdekében mondom, ne foglalkozzon velem! Meghaltak miattam a barátaim, meghalt a keresztapám is…  
  
Piton közben odament hozzá, és teljes nyugalommal válaszolt.  
  
– Látom, neked ez valami rögeszme, hogy magadat hibáztatod mindenki haláláért.  
  
A mondat nagyon is gúnyosnak hatott, amitől Harry még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Ne papoljon itt nekem! Nincs rögeszmém… csak nem akarom… nem akarom, hogy… – A végén teljesen elakadt a mondanivalójában, és szégyenszemre kövér könnycseppek gyűltek a szemében. Hiába próbálta visszatartani, nem ment. – Egyszerűen nem akarom, hogy maga is meghaljon miattam! – ordította elkeseredetten.  
  
Ekkor Piton olyasmit tett, amit az a gyűlölt tanár biztos sosem csinált volna: odalépett hozzá, és szorosan magához ölelte őt. Harry próbált tiltakozni, de a nála sokkal erősebb felnőttel szemben, esélye sem volt.  
  
– Engedjen el – tiltakozott mérgesen. Még a saját fülének is szörnyen szomorúnak hatott a hangja.  
  
– Nem – mondta rendületlenül Piton. – Addig nem, amíg meg nem nyugodtál. Ha elfojtod a benned gyülemlő rengeteg bánatot, még rosszabb lesz.  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, mert érezte, hogy a kiborulás kerülgeti. Nem akart sírva fakadni, nem… De minden próbálkozása ellenére, újabb könnycseppek hullottak Piton fekete talárjára. Nem akart gyengének tűnni… mióta Sirius meghalt, azóta egy könnycseppet sem ejtett.  
  
Talán nem kellett volna keresztapjára gondolnia, mert az emléke miatt most már végképp sírva fakadt.  
  
– Shhh, minden rendben lesz – mondta nyugodtan Piton, miközben a fejét simogatta.  
  
– Semmi sem lesz rendben – suttogta Harry. Kezével szorosan markolta Piton talárjának szélét, miközben rázta a zokogás. – Egyedül maradtam, mindenki meghalt, aki fontos volt számomra…  
  
– Nem, Harry! A barátaid élnek, csak nem ismernek téged – nyugtatta meg őt. – Hidd el, Weasley el fog jönni legközelebb, mert szeretne téged megismerni.  
  
Akkor sem lesz már úgy, mint régen. Nem, nem kívánta vissza a sok szörnyűséget, de barátok nélkül… nem fogja kibírni.  
  
– Nem fog menni… egyedül maradtam, és ők már sosem lesznek olyanok, mint régen – motyogta a fekete talárba. Újra elkezdte rázni a zokogás, zavarában elhallgatott, és szorosan a talárba temette az arcát, hogy elfojtsa a hangokat.  
  
Piton most már a hátát simogatta, amit Harry elég gyerekesnek tartott, de legalább egy kicsit már kezdett megnyugodni.  
  
– Tényleg komolyan mondta, hogy nem akarja… hogy azokhoz a varázslókhoz kerüljek? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Igen, úgy ahogy mondod. Azt szeretném, hogy addig az egy évig, amíg nem leszel teljesen nagykorú, én legyek a felelős érted.  
  
Harry szomorúan felnézett Pitonra, és próbált rájönni, vajon a tanár tényleg komolyan gondolja–e.  
  
– De tanár úr… én gyűlölöm magát… mindig is utáltam.  
  
Piton két tenyere közé fogta az arcát, miközben jobb kezével letörölt egy könnycseppet.  
  
– Bízom benne, hogy idővel megkedveljük egymást, és olyan leszel nekem, mint a saját fiam.  
  
Harry bánatosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ugye tudja, hogy ezt a mondatot soha nem mondta volna nekem? – kérdezte halkan. – Maga mindig gyűlölt engem… Egyedül Sirius volt az, aki…  
  
Megint sírva fakadt Piton előtt, pedig nagyon nem akart több könnyet hullajtani. A férfi félig átkarolva őt, a folyosó felé vezette.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk be a nappaliba.  
  
– Itt olyan is van? – kérdezte szipogva Harry.  
  
– Persze. Eddig elég remete életet éltél, nem nagyon néztél körül. Pedig itt van rögtön – mutatott szabad kezével az ajtóra.  
  
Mikor beértek, leültette őt a nagyobb kanapéra. Harry bizonytalan mozdulattal megtörölte az arcát, miközben a tanár az egyik szekrényben kutatott.  
  
Dolga végeztével leült mellé, és odatartott neki egy fiolát.  
  
– Idd meg, aztán jobb lesz.  
  
– Nem kell köszönöm – mondta halkan Harry, de attól függetlenül, még két könnycseppet törölt le. – Mindjárt összeszedem magam.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ha itt akarsz maradni velem, az az első, hogy szót fogadsz.  
  
Harry némi tétovázás után elvette az üvegcsét, és megitta az erős Nyugtató főzetet. Az rögtön hatni kezdett: már nem fojtogatta az érzés, hogy sírni kezdjen. Piton hátradőlt, miközben magához húzta őt.  
  
– Na, most pedig meséld el nekem, miért is lettem elkábítva a Szellemszálláson…  
  


**oO{~E~}Oo**

  
  
Harry akkora lendülettel rohant be az ebédlőbe, hogy fékezéskor majdnem mindent lesöpört az asztalról – pedig csak néhány fánkot akart elvenni.  
  
– Úgy tudom, nem fogtok piknikezni a kertben – morogta Piton, mikor látta az érkezését. Leeresztette az újságot, és kérdőn nézett fel rá –, hogy szükséges lenne az egész terítéket magaddal vinni.  
  
– Bocs… csak sietek, mert mindjárt itt lesz Ron – elvett egy fánkot, és bele is harapott.  
  
Piton fél kézzel töltött magának egy kis kávét.  
  
– Ma van az, az ominózus nap? – érdeklődött csodálkozva.  
  
Harry gondosan megrágta a fánkot, és csak aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Igen ma… – Sietve belecsavart még néhányat egy szalvétakötegbe. – Ma találkozok vele először… Ron elhozza magával.  
  
– Netán ebédre sem érsz vissza?  
  
– Ja, de! Csak most nincs időm enni, mert mindjárt ide érnek. Valójában csak itt leszünk a kertben, mást nem terveztünk mára.  
  
Piton kortyolt egyet a kávéjából, aztán újra felemelte az újságot.  
  
– Ha esetleg esne az eső, nyugodtan bejöhettek a nappaliba, ma nem várok senkit. És ha netalántán Miss Granger a jövendő tanév anyagáról érdeklődne, nem vagyok itt. Még csak a közelben sem.  
  
Harry beletömködte a zsebébe a fánkokat, és mosolyogva nézett rá mostohaapjára.  
  
– Rendben!  
  
Azzal vigyorogva elhagyta az ebédlőt, felkészülve egyik legjobbnak ígérkező napjára.  


 

_Minden rossz dolog velejárója a jó… előbb–utóbb a hős elnyeri jutalmát.  
Mikor úgy érezted, egyedül vagy, a dolgok megfordultak, és te újra tartozhattál valakihez.  
Az élet kereke forog tovább, az ismeretlen barátok újra régiek lesznek, és végül elfeleded, milyen is volt:  
  
Elfeledve._  
  
  
**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, tetszett a történet, bármennyire is "elvont" volt a gondolat. Ha eddig nem mondtál véleményt, akkor most itt az ideje. :)


End file.
